Normal life I wish!
by abitstupid
Summary: How one girl ended up having gaint alien robots for best friends. This is my story, my name is Jemma. Please read chapter 5 its been redone.
1. Burn baby, burn!

**A/N: Hey guys :) Sorry its taken so long. Work and life hot in the way and then I had to find a beta, but I'm happy to say that this is the first chapter that has been redone!!!! Yey :) I would like to say a big big big thank you to Killerwing x Gaara who is my new Beta and has done a fantastic job :D so Thank you :) And to all you lovely readers as well for waiting so long. I hope you all enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. I only own my character and plotline.

It was one of those days.

You know the one that the sun is shining, the sky is blue as can be and a gentle breeze could be felt that managed to take the edge off the heat.

Yea a perfect day in South Gate California.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Or so it was.

Let's start at the beginning shall we? The beginning is always the best place to start with any story, and this story certainly needs explaining from start to end.

The scream that you heard was Mrs Camilla Thompson, wife of Mr Dean Thompson. They live in a small street between Cimmaron Street and S. Grammercy Place on 24th Street. The street in question is a very normal, boring street meaning that nothing rarely happens (yea right and I'm sure that's why your reading this now). Now Mrs and Mr Thompson have two children, their eldest child is a young lady named Jemma and their youngest, a young boy just entering the troubling stages of the teenage years named Stephen. Before we go any further its best that you realise that the Thompson's are not American, they are in fact from Scotland and have only moved here 3 months ago with their son aged 14. But what about Jemma hmm? Well that's the reason for Mrs Thompson's scream; their daughter is on the phone to her from their home in Scotland.

Standing in the family's new kitchen Camilla tries to get a grasp of what her daughter was trying to say to her.

"Jemma what do you mean you can't stay in the house any more?" Camilla replied arching her eyebrow.

A muffed voice could be heard on the other side of the line, and from the sound of their voice it could be assumed that they were very, very, very nervous.

"W-well you see, me and Katie were out drinking last night and when we came home we thought it would be a good idea to make something to eat. Sooo I put on the oven and stuck the chicken in and went to sit in the living room, but we kind of fell asleep." The voice became quieter and quieter as the story went on.

Grabbing a fist full of dark brown hair Camilla tried to calm down, but as you could gather is failing miserably. "You are telling me that you left the oven on and fell ASLEEP!? Not only did you fall asleep while COOKING, you did it while you where DRUNK!?"

"E-emm yea when you say it like that it does sound a wee bit stupid…"

"A WEE BIT STUPID! MORE THAN A WEE BIT! Once I get my hands on you, your, your so, so ARGH! I can't think about what I'm going to do to you because I'm so angry!" Camilla now stood facing a bowl of fruit, glaring at it like it was Hitler himself.

"S-o I'll just phone you back in a wee while and tell you what the fire brigade say about the smoke damage then? Right okay no problem speak to you soon, love you!" It was apparent that Jemma couldn't wait to get off the phone from her mother and no wonder, I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of that glare either, poor fruit never stood a chance.

"She hung up on me?" She asked, her face blank of emotion. "I'M GOOING TO KILL HER!!!!" And now rage made its first appearance.

Across the street…

"Hey Mrs Witwicky, how's it going?"

A fair headed teenager ran up the Witwicky's driveway to eventually stop on their grass. Now Stephen wasn't the most athletic boy in his class but he's not a slouch either. Standing just under 5 feet 9, he towered over most teenagers his age due to his Father. His hair colour came from when his father had blond hair when he was a tot which did not seem to out grow on the son. His blue eyes gave away his boyish ways of playing pranks on his elders which Sam had the unfortunate pleasure of experiencing.

"What are you doing here squirt?" Sam knew that look, he was trying to hide from his Mum again.

"Nuffing much just paying a visit that's all." Tipping his head to the side to add to his innocent voice, only complete the act.

"Oh leave him alone Sam, he doesn't need a reason to come see us. Anyway I do want to know what your Mom was shouting at Stephen." Judy really didn't mind him coming over it helped with the fact that her only son was spending less time with her and more with his girlfriend.

"Oh, you heard her then?"

"The whole neighbour hood heard her!" Ron explained between weeding the grass. "And get off my grass how many times do I have to say it?!"

Both boys jumped off the grass like they had been electrocuted.

"Jemma." That one word from the boys' mouth seemed to explain everything for the moment, as recognition spread across their faces.

"Again? Just what did she do this time?" All occupants of the large garden seemed to face him after Judy's question even the dog.

"_Sigh. _She burnt down half the kitchen last night or tomorrow? The time difference confuses me. Anyway the fire would have spread to the rest of the house if Sparky hadn't waked her and Katie up. The fire brigade managed to save most of the house but because of smoke damage no one can live in it."

"Finally some one more accident prone than me!"

"Yes Sam it's amazing but how do you think Camilla feels? This wont do. Stephen tell your Mom to come over tonight for a small drink, I'm sure that she'll need one after the last 3 months, I'm surprised she hasn't reached for one yet."

"Hehehehe." You could tell from Stephen's awkward laugh that there were a few bottles lying empty around the house. But it seemed that everyone just wanted to side step that subject.

"Sure will do Mrs Witwicky. What time-"

"STEPHEN!!!!!!! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!!!!" It seems that Camilla hasn't quite calmed down after her daughter's phone call.

All six occupants of the back garden (including Mojo) turned towards where the voice was coming from. In front of The Thompson residence Camilla could be seen to be stuffing various objects into her unlocked car, various objects included a few dishes, a mirror, a set of her favourite curtains, a quilt and a suitcase full of DVDs.

"W-what is she doing?" Stephen glanced towards Sam for some reassurance that he wasn't seeing what he thought he was.

"Looks like your Mom has gone insane Stevie." Sam then clapped, what was meant to be a reassuring hand, on Stephen's back and started petting him like some frightened animal.

_WHACK! _

Sam started to hop around like some one legged kangaroo, while holding on to his now sore shin. Judy then turned her attention to Stephen.

"Go get your Father and tell him that she's going to be at ours for the rest of the day. Ron go take out the 1956 red wine that you keep hidden. Sam come help me get Camilla into the house before she tries to drive away." And just like that Judy started walking across the street leaving 3 men gaping at her.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" She was half way across the street at this point, when the men decided to speak up.

"Why the good wine Judy?! Judy! God damn it women don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" And without receiving an answer Ron was resigned to the fact that his rare wine was now going to be drunk, not by him but by his wife and her friend. He then turned without another word to dig out said wine.

The two boys then took that as their cue to start moving and both sprinted across the street to catch up with Judy.

"Okay looks like I've got everything I need time to get going. STEPHEN!!!!! DEAN!!!!!!!!!! LETS GO WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!!!!" Camilla started to close the boot when aforementioned son came up the driveway.

"So Mum, where are we going exactly?" Stephen tentatively asked while taking short, slow steps towards the front door.

"Home! We are going to get your sister and knock some sense into her!" It was here that Judy decided to speak up, before she tried to start the car up.

"Now Camilla, I don't think that's a good idea do you? There's no flights to the UK today and it's too late to get tickets anyway. Why don't you come over to mine and have a nice drink? Then we can talk about what to do about your daughter." Judy was now standing in front of Camilla trying to nudge her towards her front door across the street and after a few short minutes of silence, it seemed to be taking affect.

"Yes, that sounds nice, I mean you are right I'm just being a bit hasty aren't I? But I am right about not leaving Jemma alone anymore?" Relief seemed to wash over Judy and Sam's face and before either could say anything a new voice interrupted the conversation.

"Yes dear you have been stupid in other words." At this the new comer received a cold, hard glare but nether the less kept going. "When she phones back we will give her one choice and that's to move here with us. You can't keep worrying over her, it's not good for your blood pressure or my ears." The new voice or otherwise known as Dean Thompson went over to his wife to give her a kiss, which he had to bend down slightly to do so. At 6 foot 2 he gave off some kind of professional presence with his good posture and well kept brown peppered hair. At 48 years old he knew that some things had to run its course to be proved impossible, just like his daughter living by herself is impossible. His wife visibly relaxed in his embrace and nodded her head in agreement. When you look at the pair they seem to be an odd match, standing beside each other you could notice the full foot of height difference between. Camilla stands at 5 foot and has a short bob of brown hair, which is longer at the front than at the back. Both husband and wife had blue eyes much like their son, deep blue like the sea kind of colour. At 40 years of age Camilla was aging very well compared to her husband.

"Your right as always. Thank you." All the worry and pain seemed to wash off her face in that instant and was replaced with happiness.

"Now enough of this standing about go have a drink and relax while me and Stephen clean up your mess." He gave a light push to his wife and turned round to the mess know as their car.

"Wait why do I have to clean up her mess?!" Stephen's hands were now up in the air as he took two steps backwards away from the car.

"Her is your Mother now get cleaning." In a tone which invited no arguing.

With a look of horror Stephen began moving towards the car.

"Ready for that drink Camilla?" Judy then linked arms with Camilla and made their way towards the house.

"Absolutely." A note of happiness within the simple reply was heard.

Just when Sam thought that they had forgotten about him, he began to make his way to his bright yellow car, when his mother spoke up.

"Now Sam I want you and Bumblebee in no later than 12 o'clock do you understand me?"

A moment of confusion swept onto Camilla's face at the second name. "Who's Bumblebee?"

A tense silence fell down upon the 2 adults and 1 semi adult, to which no one wanted to break. Finally as if Sam was choosing his words carefully he replied with:

"Bumblebee? He's just my car. We named him that because he's yellow and has black racing strips, which makes him look like a Bumblebee you know?"

Both mother and son stood with held breaths waiting for her answer. Soon her confusion lifted and a look of understanding replaced it.

"Oh, I see Jemma is the same, she named her car Nessie." At that statement the mood that had taken hold only a few moments ago seemed to have lifted and disappeared in to the afternoon sun.

"Well Sam you better not keep Mikaela waiting. Off you go." Whatever trance Sam had been in that snapped him out of it.

"Who? Oh! Yea Mikaela, right I've got to go see you later." With that Sam jumped into his bright yellow car and drove off, without putting the keys into the ignition or starting the car. But the two mothers were too busy talking about the latest pair of curtains that Judy had put up, to notice the minor details.

A few boring miles later and endless retuning of the radio, Sam had reached his favourite place, the lookout point. He got out of his car to go great his girlfriend Mikaela who was already there.

"Where have you been? You said you would be here 40 minutes ago." Even if she was complaining about him it wasn't going to stop her hugging him.

"Sorry, trouble with the neighbours. I would have been here sooner if I didn't have to help." He sighed.

"What did Jemma do this time?" She was trying not to laugh at his expression it was just too cute to look at.

"She nearly burnt down the house and now they're going to get her to move out here." He pulled her closer trying to breath in her scent.

"Ouch. Oh well, I'm looking forward to meeting her, she sounds like fun." She giggled at Sam's face, it looked like he was eating a lemon.

"Yea, well if she's anything like her brother then I'll get no peace at all!" The way Sam was looked it was like he was on death row.

"Come on he's not that bad, you just don't like him for that feather incident. Anyway let's just forget about it for just now okay?" She leaned in to kiss him with that smile he loved.

Before they could get down to business a sound brought them out of their thoughts. A sort of coughing sound, or someone clearing their throat could be heard but it was a more metallic, grinding noise.

They both turned round and looked upwards. There stood the biggest robot alien car shape changing being out the lot of them. His form looked to be some kind of semi-truck with a blue and red design with flames covering some areas of his body. His head came down to as far as it could, it's made from a sort of soft metal which is strong at the same time and forms features which look like eyes, a nose and a mouth. Being 28 feet tall sure seems to be a hazard as it looks like it takes everything for him not to fall over on top of them.

"Are you quite finished Samuel?" Both young adults began to glow a violent red colour and not just because they were warm.

"Em no but I don't suppose you'll wait?"

"No."

Sam could have had a temper tantrum it was like everyone was against him today.

"Sorry Optimus."

His apology seemed to satisfy the big robot as he turned to the other 3 that were waiting for him to continue.

"Now back to the matter at hand…"

* * *

**A/N If you could please let me know what you think of this new chapter one? Pretty please? And for reading every one gets a cupcake :) I want to say thank you for reading and another thank you to Killerwing x Gaara and to all those who have fav and reviewed so far. Hopefully I'll get another one up before Christmas. **


	2. The Start of Something

**A/N: Hey guys this is a new chapter. The second chapter thats been re-done so I hope you enjoy. A big big big thank you to Tainted Griffin (was known as Killerwing x Gaara) for being my beta reader and getting back to me so fast. Please read my notes at the end please?**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. I only own my character and plotline.

Now on the other side of the ocean in Scotland, a very pissed-off semi-adult was staring at her friend.

"Mmmm, cotton candy, yummmm…"

"Katie! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

It was then that the girl realized that she was being stared at by her best friend and promptly hid her cotton candy behind her back.

"Nuffin. I'm helping you look for your, you know, eh, thing that we're meant to be looking for."

"You're the worst best friend EVER. You know that?"

Silence had taken over the pair after that.

Pfft. She helps to burn down half the building but she can't be bothered to help me look for my phone, typical. And then saying she's not the one that demanded to have pizza when we came in. Jemma, Jemma, Jemma what have you done?

Katie's too quiet over there. What is she doing? I turn away from the cupboard, which used to have the bread in it, to see her wiping her eyes. Damn it, I've done it again. I've made her cry again for the 3rd time in an hour. I know she feels bad for what we did, so I shouldn't take it out on her, but honestly, she could at least help me look instead of standing there munching.

Katie's back was turned to me for the time being, so all I can see is her long-short, bobbed, brown hair and the back of her jeans and G-Star Raw t-shirt. She's one of those girls that needs to have something designer on, even if no one can see it. To be honest she's my fashion guru, anything that I need she can get. Mind you, I don't ask for anything that I can't get; I have a good job, so I can afford most of the things I want. Katie isn't the tallest person you could find, but she is taller than me, which is a plus. She's 5 foot 4 while I'm only 5ft; its horrible being so small.

"Hey, Katie, you know I don't mean that, don't you? I'm just upset and I don't mean to take it out on you. Not everyone would stand in my former kitchen and look for a half melted phone at 5 in the morning. You're the bestest best friend I could ask for, so please don't cry?"

I'm not hearing her say anything. Was she even listening? Damn it, I'm not saying it again!

"!"

Wha? What's going on?

"Have you finally cracked, Katie?"

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

I'm starting to worry now; she's not answering me.

"That…was…too…funny!"

She's doubled over, still standing in the corner where the fridge was meant to be, clutching her sides.

"What?! Me apologizing is funny? Well, I won't be doing it again!!!"

She finally turned towards me with tears streaming doing her face from green eyes, just to let me know how funny I am, like I didn't get the picture!

"Not you, you idiot…This picture. Here, look, your face is half melted which makes you look like some alien and I'm all blurred making me look shit scared of you…I can't take it….hahahahahahahahaha!!!"

This is what she was laughing at? Pfft…..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Cue nice looking police men.

"Miss Thompson?"

It wasn't until there was a tap on my shoulder that I noticed someone else was in the room with us and it looked like they were very confused at why we were laughing. I mean, I shouldn't be laughing since the house has been deemed unsafe.

I have to compose myself!

"Pfft…Eh, yeah, that would be me... _giggle…_What can I do for you?"

The tallest came forward to speak with me. To me, it seemed that he just wanted to try and scare me with his tallness. Ha, it's going to take more than that to scare me!

"We have spoken to the fire brigade and it does seem that it was accident, so criminal charges will not be pressed."

"Yeah, I told you that, but thanks anyway."

Now, where's that picture? I turned around to look for the picture that we dropped after laughing hysterically, but, yep you guessed it, I got another tap on my shoulder.

"_Sigh_. What now?"

"Due to the house being deemed unsafe, we are required to ask you to leave the premises immediately."

What? I can't stay in the house?

The question must have shown on my face, because the guy kept on talking.

"Yes, I'm very sorry, but if you could gather your things, we can get somewhere you can stay the night. We are just concerned about your safety."

Oh no. What am I going to do? I could stay with my Gran, but her house is too small for me and Sparky. I don't have enough money to stay in a hotel for a long time or to rent a place! Oh shit, what am I going to??? Help, someone?

"Come on, Jemma, you can stay at my house tonight, so you can figure something out."

I turned to look at Katie.

"You sure?"

I think I'm going to cry. _Sniff_

"Yeah, of course I am. Now, let's go get your stuff together."

I can hold it in any more. I'm crying hysterically, trying to pack a few packs of clothes and personal stuff, and I don't know what I'm going to do!

* * *

A few hours later, I'm still not any further trying to figure out where I'm going to stay. Katie's brother is coming back from his Afghanistan tour, so I can't stay in the spare room forever.

"...So let mercy come and wash away. What I've done, I'll face myself to cross out what I've become. Erase myself and let go of what I've done…"

What? Oh my phone!

"Hi?"

"Hello, Jemma."

Dad? Oh right, he must be wanting to know what state the house is in. Great, what am I going to tell him?

"Hi, Dad. I guess you want to know what's happening with the house, right?"

"Yes, that and why you're not answering the house phone?"

"Well, there must be something wrong with the house phone, because it hasn't gone off at all."

Okay, hopefully he'll buy that wee white lie; I really can't face what he would say if he finds out that I can't stay in the house.

"That's funny. I thought you weren't in the house, because it had been deemed unsafe. Were the police lying?"

Oh shit. I'm in trouble.

"Em, well, you see the thing is-"

"The thing is your little stunt has damaged a large part of the house. So much so that you can't even live in it! I am so angry at you. I thought you knew better than this? It seems that you can't be trusted anymore."

"That's not true! It was accident! I didn't mean to set the house on fire. We were drunk and I was hungry and I just didn't think about it."

"_Sigh."_

"I'm sorry, Dad. Really, I didn't mean to."

"I know, dear. It's just I don't know what I would have done if it was more than just smoke damage. I just worry about you."

"I know; I don't mean for you to worry."

"Of course you don't, but you're my daughter and we are going to worry whether you like it or not. Truth be told, we worry about you all the time."

"Hey! I am not that bad!"

"That's what you think. So, where are you staying?"

It was now that Katie came into the room and stood at the door, trying to tell me something with her hands. She looks really stupid. Like a bird dying or something walking around in a circle at the same time.

"What?"

"Jemma? Are you there?"

"Yeah, hold on, Dad."

"Katie, what are you doing?"

She stopped her crazy chicken-dying-dance to turn and look at me. It looks as though she's surprised to see me.

"Hmm? Oh right, I wanted to know if you want pizza for dinner?"

"Yeah, sounds good, but why were you dancing around like a chicken that was dying?"

"I wasn't! I was making a pizza. Can't you tell the difference?"

A pizza, yeah, sure. And I'm a monkey's uncle.

"Whatever."

Katie took her crazy dance out into the hall and down the stairs, so I was finally able to talk to my dad again.

"I'm staying at Katie's just now, but I don't know how much longer I can stay. Her brother is coming back from tour."

"I gathered that. Well, you could always come out to us over here."

Wait what? Go to America for a while? But what about my job and Sparky?

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm sure they could keep your job for you until you come back. I mean, you practically live there. And I'm sure your aunt wouldn't mind looking after Sparky for a while, so what do you say?"

What do I say? FREE HOILDAY!!!!!!

"Buy me a plane ticket and I'm there."

"Good. I'll sort it out and phone you back in a wee while. Keep your phone on."

"Okay. Bye, Dad. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Katie came back up the stairs just after I hung up on my Dad. I was just sitting staring into space when Katie asked me something.

"So what's happening?"

"I'm going to America."

Wait. Oh shit.

"I'M GOING TO AMERICA?!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO???? MY POOR POOR CAR!!!!!!! "

I think I've made a mistake.

* * *

**A/N: Hi agian :) Just a little note to say that i hope you are enjoying the new chapter and the new way I've introduced the characters. If you could please leave a comment for me it would be great, it helps me know if you like it or not so pretty please? It's going a bit slower just now because of the way I want to do it but dont worry it will pick up again. So a cupcake for everyone who has read and I hope you have enjoyed the chapter :) Oh and I don't know if you've noticed but I changed a character's name. Seth is now Stephen :) Slightly different feel to the character now so I felt that there had to be a name change  
**


	3. The Birds and the Bees

**A/N: Hey guys this is the redone chapter :) Another big big thank you to Tainted Griffin for beta reading this chapter :) she is very fast :) Please enjoy :) **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. I only own my character and plotline.

"Agh. Where the hell are they?"

I've been waiting at the airport over 40 minutes now and no one has showed up! They better not have forgotten that I was coming today. Yeah, you guessed it, I've just arrived in America and am now waiting for my stupid parents to show up. Everyone just walks past me and ignores me; you would think someone would come up and ask me if I was alright, but noooooooooooo, they don't care, just like my parents!

Maybe I should sit down; it's been a long day.

Just as I sit down, I start to hear a couple speaking behind me on the other side of the seats. You know, the ones with the plastic seats that are back to back? Right, those ones. Anyway, I started to get a little worried with the conversation.

"Sam, just admit it, you haven't got a clue where gate 17 is."

"I do, it's just around here somewhere, it can't be too far. I mean, we've been to every other gate so far."

"Yeah, and in that time Jemma has probably left to go find her parents."

I turned round at the sound of my name, just to get a quick look at them, but they started to look around the airport and I didn't want to be caught staring, so just as quick, I turned back around.

"Well, she can't have gone too far, Mikaela. We **are** the ones that are meant to be picking her up."

"Well, no duh, Sam."

There was an awkward silence which I could only guess was them looking around the airport. I wonder, are they are looking for me? Maybe I should say something? But if they're not, I'm not making a fool of myself. Right, I'll just keep eavesdropping.

"Do you have that phone number her Mom gave to you?"

"Yeah, hold on and I'll get it out of my bag."

There was some rustling, which I take as her looking in her bag.

"There you go."

"Thanks, now maybe we can find her. Hopefully, she turned her phone on."

"...So let mercy come and wash away. What I've done, I'll face myself to cross out what I've become. Erase myself and let go of what I've done…"

Oh shit, my phone!

I struggled to get it out my pocket for what seemed like ages and finally managed to answer it.

"Em, hello?"

"Is this Jemma?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Oh right, my name's Sam and I need to know where you are."

"And why do you need to know where I am? Are you some crazy stalker guy?!"

"No! No, no you've got this all mixed up. You see, your parents sent me to come pick you up because they couldn't get out of work to come do it themselves and I can't seem to find you, so I just need you to tell me where you are and I can take you home, if that's okay with you?"

"Give me some proof, then."

"Eh, well, let me think. Em. Oh! Your brother, Stephen, filled my room with chicken feathers and glue about 3 weeks ago."

"I suppose that will do."

I just hung up on him then and stood up to speak to them.

"What? Hello?"

"Did she just hang up on you?"

"Yeah, I think she did."

They were both just staring at each other when I decided to make myself known.

"So, where's your car parked?"

"What?"

Wow, twins. They said that the same time. I wonder what else they can do.

"You know, that thing with four wheels and an engine?"

"We know what a car is, but who, exactly, are you?"

"That hurts, Sam. Really, you couldn't recognise my voice? I'm Jem."

I stuck my hand out for him to shake, but he just kept staring at me like I was looney.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela. It's nice to meet you, Jem."

At least she has manners. What am I talking about? I just insulted their intelligence.

"Same here."

"Sam will help you with your bags while we go to the car."

"Oh, right. Thanks, Sam"

We both just started walking off with Sam shouting in the background about how unfair it was. Hehe, I'm starting to really like this girl.

"So, how was your flight?"

"Horrible! There were 3 kids, all screaming, and an old guy, who smelled funny, sitting next to me. Not to mention the bitchy hostess."

"Sounds like you've had it rough."

We were nearly outside when it happened. My clumsy side decided to make itself known.

"**BANG!"**

I walked into the glass wall just beside the doors.

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

I could hear and see the laughter she was trying to hide while she helped me up. Ow, why now of all times?

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just starting to see stars that's all."

She couldn't keep it in; she started laughing. Sam came up behind us at that point, totally missing the whole episode, which I'm quite glad about.

"Come on, let's _giggle _get you into the car before you hurt yourself anymore."

Mikaela then shoved me in the direction of the car and soon enough we were standing in front of one the best looking cars I have ever seen!

It was a Chevrolet Camaro Concept car, a 2009 model. I'd only seen it once, in a magazine my Dad brought back. It was really the only car I've ever bothered to remember.

"Wow! Nice car, man."

"Eh, thanks. I'm sure Bumblebee appreciates it."

"Who's Bumblebee?"

Was it me or were the two of them looking quite scared of something?

"I call him Bumblebee, you know how guys like to name their cars and stuff, so, yeah, that's his name and it's cool. Well, I think it's cool, what about you? I mean, you don't have to like it, it is my car and all, and I'm going to stop talking now."

"Does he do that a lot?"

I could see Mikaela trying not to laugh again.

"You'd be surprised."

We all piled into the Camaro, with me being in the back and them in the front. I swear I have never seen a better looking car before in my life. Black leather everywhere and you can hardly feel a bump in it. Or so I thought.

"Hey, Jem, are you okay back there?"

Mikaela had turned round to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to figure out a way to steal your car."

"WHAT?"

Okay, didn't think Sam would have a heart attack at my small joke.

"Calm down. I just mean it's beautiful, that's all."

Right then, we seemed to hit a really big bump in the road because the car basically went flying through the air.

Mikaela just started laughing her head off at absolutely nothing while Sam was trying to beat up his car. Unsuccessfully, might I add. He was kicking the radio, the dashboard, and everything he could get his feet to.

"Em, what did I say?"

Mikaela had calmed down enough to start talking again.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Bee is just a bit temperamental, being a concept car and all. And Sam, well, that's just Sam."

Okay, I don't know if I should be afraid of these people or not. I just hope they aren't insane, murderers, or clowns for that matter. I just don't like clowns. How can they be so happy all of the time?! It's not right!

Rant over.

I must have fallen asleep at one point because the next thing I remember is having this really strange dream about talking cars. It went something like this.

I could hear some people talking but the conversation didn't make sense.

"What the hell was that all about?! You could have blown our cover!"

"Calm down, she doesn't have a clue about what we're talking about."

Then came the strange sort-of-metallic sounding voice. It was like it was coming through a filter or something.

"I don't think she understands what you have been talking about, but it would help if you didn't have a panic attack every time you slip up."

It was like the voice had come from everywhere at once, surrounding me, so that I could feel it as if it was coming from the seats.

"He's right, you know. Ifyou don't start calming down, she's going to suspect something. We can't get anyone else involved."

Who's she? I wonder if they are talking about the Queen's mother.

"Prime has strict orders not to involve any unnecessary persons, so we must be careful with what we talk about."

That voice again. It sounds so close, but so far away at the same time. Where is it?

"Alright, guys, I'll try to calm down, but I swear, Bee, you can't be doing that whole jumping thing! Just because she said something nice doesn't mean you can act like that!"

Bee? Whoever it is, is talking to a bee that sounds like a car? Now, I know I have weird dreams, but this takes the cake!

All of a sudden, the giant bee in my head started to dance to 'I'm Too Sexy' by Right said Fred.

"… I'm a model, you know what I mean…I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car..."

"Right, I think we get the point, Bee."

So I let the big bee dance away to his song and I went flying with a unicorn.

* * *

"Hey, Jem? You awake?"

Now I am. God, I was having a good dream. Robert Pattinson asked me to marry him.

"Yeah, where are we?"

"In front of your house."

I recognize the voice as Mikaela. She was trying to help me out of the back of the car while Sam was unloading my bags.

"Come on and we'll get you inside. I bet you're hungry?"

She can read my mind.

"Yep. What do you fancy?"

She took her time thinking and it wasn't until we were in front of the door did she answer. It isn't a hard question, dear.

"Chinese sound good to you?"

"Yeah, deffo. Do you know any good places?"

At that, she laughed.

"Yeah, I do. I'll phone for us once Sam gets all the bags in."

The house is quite big. On the left, there is a huge living room which leads on to the kitchen at the back, all open and plain. And on the right is a flight of stairs, a downstairs bathroom, and a study.

"I'm going to have a quick shower before the food comes. God knows I stink to the high heavens."

"Alright, we'll just watch the TV until you're ready. Then we can order the food."

"Thanks."

I trotted up stairs to find the bathroom and it wasn't too hard to find. The stairs went up in a sort of curl and end up facing the way I came up. The first room on my left looked to be my brother's room because of all the dirty clothes lying about. The door on the right was a towel cupboard and straight ahead of me was my parent's room. I found my room just around the corner to the right of everyone else's. I'm right beside the toilet, just like at home.

Oh well, better hurry up.

* * *

When I finally made it down the stairs, I was wearing a pair of my brother's shorts and one of his baggy t-shirts, since mine were still in my bags. I found the pair just sitting in front of the TV, as they had promised.

"Hey, feeling better?"

Sam was too engrossed with what was on to notice I had come down.

"Yup, much better. So, ready to eat?"

"Got the number right here. What do you want?"

"Anything that's not spicy. I hate spicy food."

That drew Sam's attention from the TV. He turned to look at me as I sat down.

"You're a weirdo, you know that?"

Hmm, he's already got me pegged. Smart kid.

"Just a tad. Does it bother you?"

"Nope, I'm the same. Welcome to the neighborhood!"

At the last bit, he threw his hands up in the air like some mini-Mexican wave.

I could get used to this.

"Alright, no spicy things. I'll go phone it in."

Mikaela went to get the phone while me and Sam kept watching the TV.

"Sam, why are we watching Cartoon Network?"

"Because the Power Puff Girls are on."

And he called me weird.

Page break

An hour or something later, we could hear the door opening.

"Hello?"

Ah, let the torture begin.

"Hi, Mum."

A sound similar to a black rhino charging was soon heard coming from the back door. It wasn't long before said rhino was hugging me.

"I'm so happy to see you, Jemma! We are so sorry we couldn't meet you at the airport, but Sam was kind enough to offer to pick you up."

I could hear Sam in the background saying something along the lines of 'I was forced to' or 'my mother made me do it'. But she kept going anyway.

"Here, Sam, there's some money for going to get her and for the Chinese you guys ordered. I can't tell you how grateful I am, but could I ask you to leave? It's just, I have a lot to talk about to Jemma and you'll get bored silly. I'm sure you guys have something better to do, don't you? Yes? Well, thanks again."

Oh no, Mum has the polite voice on. That's not good! People, run for the heavens! She's going to blow!

And did they _run_ out of the house. They must have seen her like this with Stephen.

She turned around to look at me with the devil eyes and I knew I wasn't going to like what was coming next.

"So, Jemma, what are we going to do about you?"

Oh hell. Someone, anyone, help please?

* * *

**A/N: Hi *waves* hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please comment and let me know how I'm getting on with the new way I've done this story please or just leave a message to say hi? :) They make my day. Any way I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up because I havent started it yet but keep an eye out :) **


	4. Road Rage

**A/N: Hey guys this is the next redone chapter woo! A big thank you to Tainted Griffin for being my beta and looking for this :) Please read the notes at the bottom thanks :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. I only own my character and plotline.

Everything just kind of settled down from there and within a month and a half, I found out the horrible truth. It turned out that it was going to take longer than the 3 months I thought it would for the house to be fixed, so I was _persuaded_ to stay for much longer than I wanted. (In other words, I was told I would be staying until I was told otherwise)

Well, wanted is a strong word. I just thought it was going to be a short stay and, to be honest, I don't really mind staying that bit longer because Sam and Mikaela were growing on me. And, of course, Bee was too.

So I got a job in one of Judy's favorite coffee shops, thanks to her (I think it was so she could keep an eye on me in case I wanted to blow up the shop), and I got most of my things shipped over from the house. Plus, I got a wardrobe full of new clothes, which Sam had the pleasure of driving me and Mikaela around to get. All I had left was to buy a new car because it's not like I'm going to get driven around by my Mum and Dad all the time, or Sam for that matter. That and I just feel a wee bit jealous of Sam.

"Hey, Jem, staring at my car isn't going to get you one."

We were all sitting in Sam's back yard and by we, I mean Sam, Mikaela, me, and, of course, his yellow Camaro. Which I know for a fact can stare at a person. How do I know this? I can _feel_ it staring at me. Call me weird if you want, but if you were in my shoes, you would know what I was talking about.

Anyway, it was a really nice day, so we decided we would sit out the sun and look at all the newspapers to see what cars were on sale.

"I know. I'm hoping that if I stare at it for long enough, it will go up in flames."

I think this is what you'd call stunned silence.

Yup, they are both staring at me.

"Oh c'mon, guys, I was kidding. I love him, really, but I just wish I had a car."

It didn't take long before they started chatting again. They were almost used to my weird comments and the time in between them was getting smaller, just a little.

"Hey, what about this one? It's a Ford Ka, 2000 1.3 liter and has 35,000 miles on the clock. Looks like it's in pretty good condition from the picture."

Hmm, that's that doesn't sound too bad, I guess. I just wish I could get that old car my uncle gave me to work. _Sigh._ That would be a car to hold on to. Oh well, better make do I suppose. Besides, it's still back home in Scotland.

"Yeah, sounds like the best one so far. Where is it Mikaela?"

We both turned to her to hear the answer.

"Not too far, actually. It's in an ad from a car dealership called Second Is The Best."

"Cheesy name."

I think Sam and I were separated at birth. We keep saying the same thing at the same time. The last time this happened, it lasted for an hour and we couldn't look at each other for a week. Yeah, I know what you're thinking; he's an alien, right?

"Well, let's get going, guys. We still have time to go before everyone comes back with the stuff."

Oh, I forgot about that. We were having a BBQ with Judy and Ron; we better be quick about this.

* * *

"Hmmm."

"So, what do you think? It's a real pretty color and real cheap, too."

I have no idea if that's cheap or not, but I don't think mustard yellow is my color. I like Bee's kind of yellow. Hopefully, Mikaela will come up with something that stops me from buying it.

"You're kidding, right?"

My savior!

"There is no way she is buying that car! The engine is full of rust and the battery is almost dead. You are an idiot if you think she's going to buy it. We are so out of here. C'mon, Jem."

And that is why every home needs a Mikaela.

Now, this is where it gets weird. First, I manage to convince Sam to let me drive Bee home and let me tell you, that wasn't an easy task.

"Pleassssssssse? Sam! I really want a shot!"

Sam was going slightly red in the face at this point. The three of us were just standing in front of the Camero while we argued. Mikaela was in my favor; she didn't see the problem.

"I've heard about your driving, Jem! You've totaled 3 cars in the last two years! And you think that I should let you drive Bee-"

He did not just bring up the totaled cars!

"They were not my fault! The first was because of a car behind me hitting black ice and ramming into **me**, and the other was because of some drunk driver! I ended up in the hospital for a week after that one!"

The both of them are staring at me. Well, good. I hope they understand how much that hurt me. I mean, I don't like wrecking cars, especially since it makes my insurance go sky high. By now, I had turned away from the both of them and was looking down the street to the left, where a cop car was waiting for something.

Oh, I'm getting that feeling again. You know the one? The "I-know-someone-is-watching-me" feeling? Yeah, that one. It's coming from the cop car, which is weird because cops watch you all the time and it doesn't freak you out, normally, but it does this time. Do you know why? It's 'cause there's no driver in it to stare at me.

You heard me. No cop. So why the hell am I getting this feeling, eh? I don't like it one bit. There is something going on here.

"Alright, alright. You win, you can drive Bee, here."

I was too busy staring to notice Sam dangling his keys in front of me. They must have been arguing while I wasn't listening.

"Sorry, Sam, what?"

"_Sigh. _I said you could drive Bee."

YES!!!!!!! Maybe I can steal him while I'm driving him. Hehe, the perfect crime!

"Jem, stop laughing like an idiot and get in the car."

"Oh right, sorry, guys."

They will never suspect a thing! Ahahahahahahahahaha!

On to the freeway we go!

* * *

I never realized that the freeway would be soo busy. I'm glad that the guys are here to keep me company.

"Watch out for that lorry! Don't-"

"Pull out now, get away from that mustang!"

"No, not too fast!"

Geez, I didn't think my driving was that bad. The both of them are sitting as straight as a needle, watching the traffic on either side of me in case I decided to pull out.

"Hey, Jem, what happened to that other car you totaled?"

Now Sam has to bring that up! Oh well, better just tell them.

Keeping one eye on the road and the other in on the mirror to watch their reactions, I calmly told them what happened to Nessie.

"Well, Nessie had an unfortunate accident 6 months before I got here. What happened was, when I was driving home, now you have to believe me when I say this, a building jumped out in front of Nessie and slammed right into the side of her, nearly ripping her apart. She never stood a chance."

No one spoke for a while. I guess they were trying to figure out who Nessie was.

"Em who was Nessie?"

I knew Mikaela was a smart girl.

"I don't even want to know! Let me out! Let me out of here! Open the doors! Open the doors…"

Yeah, Sam has the right idea.

"Nessie was my car."

She was a good wee car, she did her bit got me from here to there without too much fuss. It was a shame what happened to her. May she rest in piece(s).

"You ran into a building?!"

"No, Mikaela, you silly girl, the building ran into me."

I could see her mouth the word 'okay' very slowly and try to subtly help Sam with door. Not that it does any good since I locked them.

Now here comes the really strange part.

"WHAT THE F-"

**BANG! **

"IS THAT A COP CAR?"

Sam and Mikaela's head couldn't snap around fast enough. It was like they had whip lash or something. I mean, is it odd that a cop car is ramming us or is it just a normal day, because I really can't tell since I haven't been here that long.

"Oh crap! Sam, it's **the** cop car!"

"I know! I know! What do you want me to do? Get out there and talk to him?!"

I thought it was about time I said something, because it sounded like they knew who this was and I was starting to get pissed off at the 3rd bang.

"You know this cop car?"

**BANG!**

Again with the ramming?! I'm going to kill this guy if I get my hands on him!

"He sort of doesn't like us for some reason."

"What reason would that be, Sam? An unpaid parking ticket!?"

"WATCH-!"

Oh SHIT! TRUCK!!!

At this point, I panicked and closed my eyes. Yeah, I know it's not the best thing to do when you're driving, but I was scared and that's what I do. I close my eyes and scream. It works most of the time.

But before I could even scream, the steering wheel moved! All by itself! How amazing is that?! I mean, I knew Sam's car was amazing, but I didn't know it could drive itself. But hang on a second, cars don't drive themselves, do they? No, that's not right, so what is going on? I know! Bee is possessed by a ghost! That has to be it; there is no other explanation for it! I feel smart now, hehe.

Right, concentrate on the road and the crazy cop.

"So, where am I going?"

"Somewhere, just drive!"

Well, that's not helpful, what if I need to take a turn off?

Above all the normal car noises, you know the engines and the squealing of the tires, there came another noise that rose above all that. It was a deep rumbling sound. It sounded like a huge engine pushing itself faster and faster to catch up, like if it didn't, something bad would happen. There was the sound of huge tires grinding on the road, going faster and faster and faster until I was sure it was right behind us.

I looked in the mirror just to see the cop car speeding up, tearing in to the sides of other cars to get to us. What the hell is that driver thinking? What if he hurts someone trying to get to us? No, it's cool; there is no driver in the car to think about that kind of stuff.

**Wait. NO DRIVER?????????!**

I'm going mad. It's official.

Bee suddenly went a whole lot faster, just like it had seen the oncoming cop car. But the weirdest thing of all was that I never put my foot down hard enough, or so I think. Come to think of it, did I even have my foot on the accelerator?

"Do you see that, Sam?"

The both of them were staring out the window towards the cut off.

"It's Optimus!!!"

We were nearing a cut off when they shouted out that strange name. And all of a sudden, there was this half truck thingy speeding down the cut off towards us! It was going the wrong way! I mean, are they trying to get arrested? The truck was blue and red with flames dancing over its hood and down the side, and as it got closer, the sound from earlier got louder. I guess I know now what the sound was; it was the truck going along on the road beside the freeway.

"Where is it going, guys!? Someone please say it's not coming for us!"

The truck was so close to us now that I could make out the symbol on its grill and it was the exact same one that's on Bee's hood. What the hell is going on here? Is Sam apart of some gang that the police are after? Or is it something else? Next thing I know, it's passed straight by us and is heading to the cop car.

No one answered me as we watched it come in behind us and face the cop car head on. This is unbelievable! It's like the truck is squaring up to it! But cars and such don't fight, right? This is just a gang fight or some lunatic trying to prove himself, right? Did that truck have a driver in it?!

Bee suddenly sped up again and before I knew it, we couldn't see the two cars and I was left wondering what in the hell was going on.

Page break

It was a while before I realized that I had stopped us a few streets away from Sam's house. I think I was too numb to know what I was doing.

"Hey, Jem, let me drive us back to the house, kay? We don't want your mom having a hissy fit when she finds out you were driving my car."

Oh yeah, he's right. She will have a heart attack if she finds out.

I silently let Sam into the driver seat while I climbed into the passenger seat. The both of them were just staring at me and my silence.

"If you have something to say, just say it."

Mikaela was touching my shoulder now, while looking at Sam with a meaningful look. A look I couldn't quite understand.

"We'll be honest with the answer, don't worry."

Well, if that's the case I better, just ask them, huh?

"Are you part of a gang?"

Stunned silence took over for a moment before hysterical laughter took its place. I mean I don't get what's so funny, it's an honest question. What else am I suppose to think? That the cop car and the truck are aliens? Get a life!

It was Sam who decided to answer my question.

"Of course not, Jem! Don't worry about what happened today, I'm sure it had nothing to do with us. Maybe the cop's brakes weren't working and he kept ramming into us by accident and the truck just came along when it did with some kind of vendetta or something, who knows? Coz I don't, I mean, we don't, so let's just drop this, okay? Good and let's not tell anyone, okay?"

I could tell that there was an anxious note in his voice, so maybe he's just as worried about it as I was. I mean, I'm sure he doesn't wants the police on his front door tomorrow, either. Or is it something else?

"No, I'm sure that's about right. Sam, let's just go have fun?"

The both of them looked pretty relieved with my answer and Sam started driving again. It wasn't long before we could see his house and the smoke from the BBQ in the back.

We all piled out into the yard and went around to the back where I watched Sam go talk to Judy and Mikaela talk to my Mum.

As I watched Sam speak to Judy, I could see her getting stressed and the whispering got harsher and slightly louder before Ron went over and ushered them both into the kitchen.

Now, I don't believe what he said to me in the car, but for their sake I was going to just play along. There is something going on here and I have a feeling that I'm going to find out whether or not I like it.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading this new chapter and I hope you have enjoyed it :) Please, please, please let me know what you guys think of these new chapters please? I want to know if its better or not. Anyway a big bit of cake of everyone and I hope you all had a xmas and a good new year! Bye! **


	5. Halfway there

**A/N: Hey guys *waves* This is next redone chapter. A big massive thank you to Tainted Griffin my amazing Beta for looking over this chapter again. Now on to the story. **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. I only own my character and plotline.

"You have to be kidding me." I stare at the odd couple for a few minutes before turning back to stare at the monster that is sitting in my drive. It's a huge black truck.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't dislike trucks or anything, it's just, well, it's freaking massive! I couldn't drive it if my life depended on it. I'm used to small cars not monsters. Really, how much gas does it take to keep it on the road?

"Nope, we're totally serious." Mikaela's beside me now, looking at the truck with... respect? Yeah, I would say respect. It's sort of creeping me out. Sam comes to stand beside me as well and thinks he should tell me again why I'm being offered the beast.

"Well, the truck belongs to an army friend of ours and he's going back on duty. He asked us to find someone who was willing to look after his truck while he's away and, since you still haven't found a car, we thought it would be a great idea for you to have it. This way, everyone is happy." Who says everyone is happy? It's a nice gesture and all, but I don't want that kind of responsibility, especially with my talent of destroying cars. Don't tell them I said that.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I can't. I mean, come on, I'm more likely to rip it to shreds than take care of it." Kaela is quick to come to its defence.

"Will said it was built like a tank. It can handle anything you can throw at it. Trust me, I've seen it in action."

And there's the stare again. My God, Sam has the same look. It's like they're in love with the thing.

We turn at the noise of my front door opening and Mum's appearance. She stops in her tracks to stare at the thing sitting in her drive, then switches to me.

"I hope this truck isn't stolen or anything." A chorus of 'no's are heard from us.

"Good, so what is it doing in my drive?"

I decide that is high time that the two of them felt my mum's wrath for themselves, so I just simply turn and stare at the two of them. Sam is the first to break the silence.

"It's Jem's new car. A friend of ours isn't going to be using it for a while and he needs someone to watch it, so we were just asking her."

Ha! Sam's sweating like there's no tomorrow! Oh, feel the burn Witwicky!

"That's a nice thought, Sam, but we just got her a car earlier today."

"What?" That's weird, I'm not the only one who shouted that.

"Yes. It should be here before 5, so I would appreciate it if you would remove the truck, Sam."

"Are you sure? Because this is a free car. Better than buying one." Mikaela is now trying to tell Mum what to do. This isn't going to end well.

"I'm sure. Besides, Jemma is going to pay us back the money that it cost us. So you don't have to worry your pretty little head about anything except your grades. Speaking of which, shouldn't you two be in school right now?"

Ouch. That's harsh, even for Mum. Kaela looks like she's about to hit her; I better do something before it gets worse.

"They're on study leave, Mum, so they thought they would help me in exchange for a tutor alright? Besides, they were just leaving. Anyway, thanks for the car and I'll pay it back, but I've got to get ready for work right now, so I'll talk to everyone later?" The last part is aimed at Sam and Kaela, so hopefully they get it.

"Alright, Jem, we'll see you later and get out of your hair. Have a good time at work." Sam and Kaela make their way to the truck and turn to wave bye just as I shout 'bye' myself.

Mum just stares at me, waiting until I can't take it any longer, but she'll be waiting a while because I've gotten better at this. Mum gives up before I do.

"You shouldn't cover for them, they need to learn their own lessons."

"You shouldn't be so harsh on Mikaela. It hurts her when people just refer to her looks. She is one of the top students in her class."

"Pfft. That's exactly why she needs someone to push her buttons and make her work. You know how much I like them. Mikaela just needs that extra push." We head inside the house when black clouds loom over us.

"Just don't push her too hard, I don't want to lose either of them. They're good friends."

"I'm sorry, okay? Now, go get ready for work since you now owe us $3000."

I sometimes forget how confusing my mum is. She believes that the best way of getting the best out of people is to make them push themselves harder rather than just you pushing them. It's made us fight a lot in the past, but it did get me the marks I wanted.

"Oh, I don't have work today, I only said that so they could escape."

And there's the look of death. I better run.

"You better pick up more shifts, young lady, or I'll have you scrubbing floors with your toothbrush!" She starts mumbling to herself as I run up the stairs to my room. Back to investigating that weird symbol on Bee's hood.

* * *

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

For God's sake, shut up!

I can't take it anymore and throw my clock at the furthest wall. It's about 2 in the morning, though I can't be sure since I just broke my only clock.

I rub my eyes for what seems like the 20th time and turn back to the computer. I've been looking for any information on those weird badges I saw on 'Bee and that truck the other day for what seems like forever. I know there is something going on that they aren't telling me. I can feel it!

I mean, you can't just say that it's a coincidence. Two cars have the same symbol on the front of their hoods, and they aren't connected? There can't be too many places that make it, right?

"Argh! Why can't this be easy?" I hear my door open but can't be bothered to look up. To my surprise, it is Stephen.

"Hey, Sis, what're you doing?" He is still rubbing his eyes. I must have woken him up.

"Just looking for something on the Net, but it's not something that you would see every day." He stares at me and I can just sense the cogs turning in his.

"You mean UFO's?"

"Haha- no. I'm looking for the place where Sam got that symbol, you know, the one on Bee's hood?" By now he sitting down beside me and is taking in what I have on the computer. Different chop shop sites were all open on the screen, none of them having what I am looking for.

"The robot looking face, right?"

"Yeah, that one. You've seen it too?" I don't take my eyes off the screen, so that I don't miss anything.

He gently pushes me out of the way so he can get to the keyboard.

"Yup. If you want to find something strange, write in the search engine 'weird'. It usually comes up with something. If you think it's weird, no doubt someone else will too."

Makes sense, I suppose.

"There. That's it, right?"

A picture of the exact same symbol had come up after he finished. He'd done what I had been trying to do for the last 8 hours. Am I stupid or what?

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem. Just go to sleep, will you? You keep waking me up." He turns to leave.

"Alright, but do me a favor and keep this between the two of us. I don't want Sam thinking I'm copying him." I don't think he really understood what I said because he just mumbles 'okay 'and leaves. I really don't want him involved; hopefully he'll listen to me this time. Anyway, back to the symbol.

The picture that came up was related to an article in some weird website that was ranting about aliens taking over the world or something. I click on the link and it opens a larger version of the picture so that I could see what the symbol was on. It's a kind of ambulance and it looks like it was racing through the streets, people running away on either side of it, and it was ignoring the seriously injured people. Which is weird because you would think it would be trying to help the injured.

My head hurts.

Maybe I've done too much today, I probably should go to bed before Mum comes in and shouts at me for being up so late.

Just as I'm about to add the page to my favorites, my computer turns itself off! I mean, is every electronic device I touch cursed?

My door slowly creaks open and I thought it was Stephen coming back in to tell me to shut up, but, to my surprise it, is my dad.

"Jemma. Get. To. Bed. Right. Now."

It wasn't just the way he spoke to me that makes me move so fast; it was the glare that went with it and before I know it, I am lying in my bed with the covers over my head. Not much longer after that, Dad shuts the door and goes to his bed as well.

"I swear, I have got to learn how to glare like that! I would be the ruler of the world if I could."

I hear a strained voice call out to me and I only manage a small, scared "sorry" before I close my eyes tight and hope my Dad won't kill me in my sleep.

* * *

"Jemma! Are you up for work yet?"

I can vaguely hear a voice call out to me from downstairs, but I am too comfy to really care and only manage a short answer.

"Arr!"

Another muffled reply comes from downstairs and, but it doesn't really register in my half-awake state.

"Hurry up or you'll be late! I'm going out, so make your own breakfast! Bye!"

"Bbbey"

A short 40 minutes after I said bye to Mum, I get out of bed and head down the stairs to make my breakfast. It wasn't till I was sitting in front of the TV watching Ben 10 that I notice the time.

"What? No, I am so late!"

Got to get ready. Got to get ready. Got to get ready!

* * *

Okay no problem, Jem, just walk into the place like you've been there from the start, not a problem because he's probably not even in yet! Lazy slob and he calls himself the boss! Ha!

"Jem, your 20 minutes late. **Again**."

Okay, I picked the wrong day to sleep in, the one day that Mark is actually on time himself. Well here comes the lecture. Joy.

"You have to stop this if you want to keep your job. I can't let you do this all the time. I'm losing money because of you!"

It's the same lecture he gives me every time. I wonder if he stand in the mirror and practices it? Ha! I bet he does! Oh, I can see it now, he stands in his toilet, hair brushed and tie around his neck, and says the same thing to his reflection to make sure he looks scary. Hahaha! He doesn't look scary, he just looks constipated.

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry, Mark, it's just that I've got a new car and I'm still getting used to it. Cut me some slack?"

With the mention of a new car, his mood changes drastically; it's kind of freaky to be honest.

"You finally got a car? Let's go have a look then, you coming, Josh?"

Why invite the idiot? Josh is a guy I work with, well not really work with, more like I tolerate him while I do all the work.

"Hell yeah, I'm not going to miss this! I want to see what pathetic car you've bought."

Next thing, I know the three of us are standing in front of my wee Ford Ka. I think it's a boy; I'm getting that boy feeling from the car. Anyway, he's a dark blue car with a few marks on the hood but other than that, it's a nice wee looking car. Well, I think so anyway.

"Pfft. Is this it? Such a letdown, Jem, you've actually got a decent car here."

"Now that it has the idiot's approval, can we get to work?"

Mark has stopped looking at the car to face me with a very scared look on his face.

"Yeah, if you want? Are you feeling okay?" I think I've broke him.

"I'm fine, just tired that's all, besides customers are starting to come in."

After that was said, Josh and Mark sort of just wonder back into the coffee shop with a kind of dazed look on their faces. I know how they feel, me wanting to work? It's like the end of the world, but I just really want to find out more about that official I have no life. If all I'm thinking about is some weird symbol and cars, then I need to get out and have some fun. Otherwise I fear that I'm going to turn into a girl version of Sam. Now that's a scary thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys sorry for the long wait, life dropped by for once. Anyway thanks for reading and I would love to hear what you guys think about the new story so far. A bar of chocolate for everyone who has read and reviewed. Bye! **


	6. Cars, murderers and clowns

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro I only own my character

Now I'm not going to stop because well if I do I won't start back up again to be honest and well its not like I'm going anywhere is it? Yup I'm still stuck in Optimus well his cab to be more exact but its still weird.

Anyway where was I? Oh yea the whole arrival bit.

After the warm welcome and I mean warm welcome I was sure that I was going to melt at one point after stepping out of the airport. Why does the desert have to be this hot? It hates me its official hates me. After I had grabbed my stuff and headed to the car it was only then I notice that my wee brother wasn't there.

"Did we forget someone?"

"No unless your talking about your brain."

My Dad can be soooooooo helpful.

"No I mean where is the pest?"

"Don't call your brother that and he's at his girlfriend's."

Was that pride in my Mum's voice? Whoa I think she finally lost it because there's no way that Seth got a girl.

"Don't make a face like that it will stick. Jem watch that-"

And that's when I went head first into a door. It was really hard to miss I mean it was made of glass and it was shiny and hey I was distracted, I was just told that my little brother who can do no evil has got a girlfriend I mean what happened? He couldn't talk to girls just a wee while ago or was it an act? Yup I had finally found out that wee brothers could lie. It just added to my bad day list.

Where was I oh yea the door. After that I kind of done a fast walk to the car even though I didn't know where it was, hell it wasn't a walk it was a full on sprint because of all the people staring. Really as an after thought they should have taken a picture, but now I would have stalkers and that's not good because I now know of the toaster and friends.

The car ride from the house was uneventful. Really I've never had a more boring car ride **ever**. And let me tell you when we got home I couldn't believe that is was our house.

"Mum?"

"Yep this is it."

"You sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Ohly iths."

Yea I got tongue tied. Anyway it was nice enough just like Sam's house and I had the same room well the same room in my house. It was big. Well I'm not going to bore you with the usual details like how I got unpacked, had a shower raided the fridge and broke the sink. Oh wait I just did. I swear the sink was going to break it was just a matter of time and whose luck it was to turn the tap. I mean any one could have flooded the kitchen and the hall.

Moving on swiftly.

After that wee incident the neighbours just had to come over and met me.

"Jem!? Where are you?! Get down here right now and stop hiding!"

Yea I was hiding after I had flooded the kitchen I set the computer on fire after spilling soda on it. Hehe. I had only been there for 3 hours it was a record.

Well after I got out of the bathtub and finally went down I met _**him**_.

"This is our daughter Jemma. Jemma this is Judy, Ron and Sam from across the street."

I swear that Sam must have his face permantly set in that way because I have never seen him without it. Okay that's a lie but its sort of true. Its that face you know I-being-nosey-but-I'm-trying-not-to-but-really-I-could-be-doing-something-else-but-my-Mum-made-me-do-it kind of face? No well just look at Sam and you will find it.

I am usually a polite person, see if some one bumped into me I would say sorry or if some one knocked my lunch out of my hands I would be the one to say sorry but I wasn't in the best of moods. After being in a 10 hour flight and having a baby throw up on me and an old man hit on me well you would be grumpy as well.

So I stood saying nothing and looking like an idiot. They tried talking to me but I just wasn't listening. I was to busy thinking about my poor wee car being all alone in a car lot all cold and frightened awwww I wanted to give her a hug. I mean who was going to buy her? I wonder if they re-painted her? Oh my god! I' kill them I have to go back to Scotland and kill them quick I need to go to the airport right now!

Nah I'll finish the story first.

That's when I seen _**it**_

It was shining in the sun heck I thought it was the sun at first, but I got closer and I seen that it was a car. A yellow camaro with racing strips.

"WOW! Who's car is that?"

"That would be Bumblebee I mean it's mine but I call him Bumblebee you know how guys like to name their cars and stuff so yea that's his name and its cool, well I think its cool what about you? I mean you don't have to like it, it is my car and all and I'm going to stop talking now."

"Naw its cool. Can I buy him off of you?"

"Nope. I like him so keep away."

"Dude calm down I'm not going to steal him. Not tonight anyway."

Sam doesn't know when I'm joking and when I'm not I guess I just have a good poker face. P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) I won't tell you that I love you kiss or hug you, I'm getting off topic here. I like Lady Gaga's song but not her she is _strange_.

After the little joke we some how ended up going to get his girlfriend Mikaela and that was not fun. The radio was jumping from song to song and he was freaking out about it and then he started to kick the dashboard while driving now thank god I can drive because I had to take the wheel a few times because he was loosing a fight against a car. It was a sad sight to be seen.

Meeting Kaela was slightly better, okay it was a whole lot better.

"Hey Sam, hey bee where we goin-who's this?"

"I'm Jemma or Jem and I was forced here against my will and I plan to kill you both and steal your amazing car."

"Nice to meet you Jem, your Mum hasn't stopped ranting about your party you know."

"Lovely."

"So what's this about bee? You want to steal him but why?"

"He's beautiful."

It was then that bee suddenly hit a bump in the road and jumped a few feet in the air and Sam and Kaela started laughing.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing it's just be careful not to say that too often or he will get a big ego."

"Who Sam?"

"Nah Bumblebee."

That was the first inside joke that I didn't get and at that point I just hoped that they weren't insane or murderers or clowns for that matter.

**A/N: Thank you for reading so big hugs and a cake for everyone :D I would like to give an extra speical thank you to roudyredd as without your praise this wouldn't be out today but you inspired me to write :D Anyway this might be the last for a while because I have to get college work done at some point and with me going on hoildays soon you wont hear from me for a while but who knows I might get another one out soon. **


	7. Dreams and reality

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro I only own my character and I do not own any songs used.

BANG!

"Sorry Jemma I seemed to hit a bump in the road."

"It's fine and please call me Jem everyone else does."

"But Jemma is your given name why would I call you something other than it?"

"It's a nick name that's all and I like it so its okay to call me Jem, I promise not to get mad at you. Oh and can you put the radio on? I don't like the silence much."

"If you wish."

Finally I thought I was going to die from the silence honestly, I know I like some quiet but this kind is oppressing. All I've heard is the constant rumbling of his engine and his tyres hitting the road and the occasional rabbit speed bumps. I'm not sure if he knows that's what the bumps and bangs are.

"Is she not right? Is she insane? Will she now run for her life…"

Static.

What the hell? Where did Disturbed go? And what is this music?! Ah!!! It burns!!!!!!! Make it **stop**!!!!!!

"Optimus! Turn the music back please I don't like this type."

"From the information on the internet this is the most popular music in the charts."

"Exactly! I don't have anything against those who like it and I do like a few of the songs in the chart but I'm more into the unusual music like Disturbed, Linkin Park, Three days grace and Papa Roach." **Please turn it over**!

"Very well, you are an unusual human."

"The interrogations over, I can't handle the feeling, of your pestering me…"

Ah that's better some more Disturbed.

Awkward silence.

Soooooo wonder where I'm going must be somewhere special but why? Oh my God he is going to eat me! I knew it!!!!! I'm going to die, I'm going to be mashed up into tiny little eatable bite size pieces and then getting digested, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. Or maybe get made into ice cubes for their drinks? Oh wait I know I'm going to be made into a polish to use on their shiny bits aren't I?

**Ah the mental pictures they burn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Silence.

Who am I talking to?

Oh well at least there is no voice answering me back that's something to be thankful for at least.

"We are going back."

Huh? Did I just ramble out loud again?

"Do not be worried nothing will happen to you."

"Thank you?"

I'm . Where are we going back to?

A few more bumps and bangs later….

"Jem we are here please climb out so I may transform."

"Yea sure. But where is here?"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell is that noise? See! I told you he's going to kill me!

Wait he's not. There he is standing in his 20 or something foot tall glory

"This is the look out point."

Arghfp.

That was sore did someone get the licence plate of the car that hit me? Wait its soft and squishy so human? Yep they are talking to fast for me to understand.

"Jem! Jem! Are you okay? We were so worried that you got lost; seriously what were you thinking running off like that? Did any one attack you, you look like hell and where is your bag did some one mug you? Who was it tell me and I'll have Ironhide take care of him. Answer me damn it!"

"I would if you would let me breathe Kaela."

"Sorry."

"First I wasn't thinking it was simple fight or flight instinct and the flight won out. Second no, no one attacked me but thanks for the comfort I really haven't had the time to look in the mirror the last few hours. I left my bag at Miles after I ran away. And no I'm not alright because I have just met a giant alien toaster. And for the last point I don't have time to cover up a murder and who or what is an Ironhide? What a stupid name."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! You look a mess!!!!!"

SLAP!

"Miles dude that was not the best idea ever."

Sam? Good now that he is here I can kill him and Miles at the same time. Forget the whole I don't have time to cover up a murder, for these two I **will** make time.

"I feel an evil, murderous glare Sam."

"Same here Miles."

"You have 2 seconds to run boys."

"Shit."

Let the chase begin. Must kill, must kill, must kill, must kill, must kill, must kill, must kill, must kill, must kil-

"Ofpmh."

Note to self do not trip will trying to kill someone because they get away. Damn it.

I think I'm going to just stay here things are less complicated when looking at the ground.

Nope not getting the choice I guess because someone or something is picking me up now.

"Damn it!!! I'm not a rag doll so stop treating me like one and put me **down**!"

My shirt can't take anymore of this torture. Can I cry yet?

Grunt.

That isn't an answer can someone teach them manners please?

"Jem this is Ironhide."

Kaela is pointing to another one. Oh great more of the toasters fantastic. This one looks scary and is that a **gun**?!

"Are you feeling lucky punk?"

"**Stand down Ironhide!**"

I'm twitching. He's going to kill me using some line from a movie that's a pathetic way for me to die. Optimus is talking to me again I think, I guess I better listen this time I might learn something. Ha that's a joke when have I ever learn anything. That's right I've learned that aliens exist I guess there is hope for me after all. No that's wrong because I'm dreaming right?

"Over here is Ratchet our medical officer and this is Bumblebee our scout, I believe you have already met Bumblebee."

Oh sooo big. Wait bee? He's Sam's car and I called him beautiful, I'm sooooo embarrassed I have to hide.

"Hi Jem. *waves* It's nice to meet you properly and I'm glad that you like my paintwork."

He just winked at me. Is he teasing me or flirting with me? I feel strange. It's like I'm not here but I am if that makes sense? My face is burning like the sun damn it!

"Yea nice to meet you too Bee. Your welcome."

"Oi! Bee stop coming on to my girl!"

Did Miles just throw his arm around my neck?

"Move your arm or I'll remove it for you. And just so you know Bee is **soooooo** much **hotter** than you are."

It wasn't that funny honestly Sam and Kaela hasn't stopped laughing for 5 minutes straight, wait it might be the fact that Miles is trying to square go Bee. Argh boys are such idiots.

I need to sit down this dream is taking too much out of me honestly when do you think its going to end? Why do I keep talking like there is someone there to talk to? That's it I am going insane this dream just proves it. What did I eat before I went to bed seriously? I mean to have dreamed up this whole story I must be eating radioactive monkeys or something or it could have been that sandwich that's been in my bag for the last month that I had.

"Jem why are you lying on the ground?"

Miles sounds worried, I really must look bad then he doesn't really sound like that too much. And that is how I know it is a dream ladies and gentlemen.

"I'm waiting for this dream to end."

"What dream?"

"This one Sam, the whole giant toaster dream I'm tired but that can't really happen because I' dreaming so I must be dreaming that I'm dreaming about being tired."

"Is it weird that I understood that?"

Haha I think Sam is the only one that gets my weird logic sometimes.

"Jem-Kaela's head pooped into view- this isn't a dream, its real."

"Naw if it was real then we would all be dead from the invasion of toasters."

Awkward silence.

"Toasters?"

"Yea them guys- I point to one of them- its too hard to call them what OP said they were."

"_Right._"

"This is one of my sane dreams I guess usually the pink flying monkeys and the flying fish are here fighting the green sheep but oh well its a nice change."

I think I hear crickets.

"Dude your dreams are weirder than mines and that's saying something."

Wow that is something especially coming from Miles. I have to sit up there is a rock or something hurting my back, why can't the ground be softer?

"Jem I'm going to say this one more time this is not a dream this is all real. Remember the Mission City incident?"

"Yea it was all over the news a terrorist attack right?"

"No Jem that was them, it was the fight against Megatron for the allspark."

"So this is real?"

"Yup."

Suddenly they all look a whole lot bigger. I don't feel so good.

BUMP!

"Guys I think she fainted."

"No shit Sherlock."

"No need to be sarcastic Sam. Just pointing out the facts."

"**We know Miles." **Was the reply from everyone.

**A/N: Well didnt think i would have this one up so soon but all well, guess I needed to write anyway big hugs to everyone who reads and a big thank you to those who review later! *waves* **


	8. Herbie?

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro I only own my characters.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**BANG**

"WHAT IS IT?! WHO'S THERE?! COME OUT SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

Awkward silence.

"Sis if you're going to fall out the bed please don't scream like someone is killing you, I can't keep running in here everyday with Jess."

Fall out of bed? Is that why I was screaming? No that wasn't it; it was because of my dream and the aliens right? It was a dream because I'm in the house and its light so it was a dream but if that was all a dream then what happened last night? Hold your horses who is Jess?

"Jess?"

"My bat."

"You named your bat?"

"You name your socks."

"Touché."

"Oh I was to tell you that its already 2pm."

What was so important about two again? Did I have to wash the car or did I have a hair appointment? I know its really important but I just can't think oh wait.

"SHIT! I'm late for work!"

"Later sis."

Got to get ready, got to get ready, got to get ready, got to-

BANG

Don't fall down the stairs, don't fall down the stairs, don't fall down the stairs.

Ow.

Getting ready really boring stuff fast forwarding

"FRICKEN HELL WHERE ARE MY KEYS!!!!!!"

"On the board Jem."

"Thanx Mum."

Okay so I've got my lunch, my locker key, ID badge and uniform. Okay I'm already to go. Really I can't believe that one day that I forgot to put on my uniform lucky Mum caught me before I got out the door or everyone would have seen my birthday suit. Just need to go get in the car now, I hope that it starts up today that thing is as helpful as a chocolate teapot.

Mirrors, key in the ignition, in gear and handbrake off okay lets get going Carl. What? My car can have a name as well, my socks aren't just special to me everything I own needs a name.

Okay maybe not but its fun to name them all.

Wow Carl sure is driving like a dream and started up the first time as well must be my lucky day or maybe not I've only got 10 minutes to get to work which is 20 minutes away damn.

At work

Is Mark in yet hope not don't think he will buy the horse sat on my car today and I had to wait until the circus to come and collected him before I came to work story. It's only good to use 4 times.

I'll just quickly go stand at my till and get started and pretend that I've been in for a wee while already, so I'll just put my code in the till.

"Safe."

"You think so Jem?"

Shit Mark is in. Oh right forgot to say that he is my supervisor aka my boss.

"Emm yea unless you don't think I should park my car so near the door then my car is totally safe out in the car park."

Please buy the stupid story please buy it.

"Your car is fine out there but that's not what you were taking about was it?"

Here it comes your fired, get out you lazy good for nothing bum, my Mum is going to kill me.

"Don't worry your not late Jem I'm just messing with you, so where is your car I don't see it in the car park?"

He was messing with me? I'll kill him that that idiot how can he do that to me all the time I mean argh! He annoys me so much. I swear this is not the first time that he has done something like this for example one time he phoned me up and asked why I haven't turned up for a shift and me being me thought I forgot that I was working that day, so I got ready and went down and it turned out that I wasn't even meant to be working. Then he says "well since you're here and ready for work you might as well as do another shift" and puts me to work, he does it all the time because he knows that if he just asks to do another shift that I'll say no. Moron. One of these days I'll bring an army of evil monkeys and I'll set them on him and make them draw stuff on him and steal his clothes and poo on him and annoy him and something else that I cant think of right now but it will be torture for him.

"**Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"**

For a sales assistant in a coffee shop I can be pretty evil.

"Jem?"

"Wha?"

"Did you have sugar today?"

"Might have."

"_Okay _so where is your car?"

My car? I parked it outside of the door what is he taking about?

"It's in front of the shop door Mark right over…..**WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAR**?"

All I see is this big black beaster and I know for a fact that Carl hasn't gotten a makeover so where is he? Maybe someone has stolen him but I would have seen that happen and I know for a fact that I parked him in front of the shop but I might have imagined that?

I'm . Its to early in the afternoon for this drama.

"Like I was saying where it is Jem or did you get a new one?"

"I don't know I'm sure I parked in front of the shop door but that _monster_ is the only thing I see there so I don't know where Carl is."

"Carl? You named your car Carl? Why am I not surprised?"

"Just don't stand there come out and help me look for him!"

I swear to god I can't find him I've been around the car park at least 40 times now and so has Mark so where the hell is he?! I'm going to be killed by Mum because this is the second car that I will have lost, yes I have lost a car before it was when I passed my test and I went out one night and started drinking and left the car in a forest somewhere. It hasn't been found to this day, poor Kristy.

"You see him Mark?"

"Nope but I've got your car keys here and they don't look like your normal ones."

"Don't tell me I've nicked some ones car!?"

"NO! Don't worry they have your name on the key."

"It does? Let me see."

Oh my god he's right that's my name engraved on the key but why would some one do that? And why didn't I notice that these keys are different than my old ones? I must be stupid.

"You didn't notice that you had new keys did you?"

Silence.

"From that answer I take it that it's a no then. Lets see what car these keys open shall we?"

Click.

The beast did not just flash. Oh my god how did I not notice that I was driving that _thing_!!!

It's official I'm stupid.

"Your stupid Jem."

"Thank you I didn't know that little fact."

I'm now standing in front of what I presume is my car. Honestly how could I mistake wee Carl for this _monster_? My car was a wee Ford Ka and this is the Loch Ness Monster.

"A GMC Topkick C45OO?! Jem! How the hell did you get such a cool car?"

Oh great Josh is working with me today fantastic just what I need a child that tries to hit on their babysitters. Did I mention I hate Mark?

"It doesn't matter how I got this _beast_ but I'm going to get it sorted out when I go home but right now I have work to do and so do you so come on."

"You don't have to be sore babe; do you want me to give you a massage on our break?"

"Shut it little miss piggy I'm not into gender confused boys."

"It was one time that I had that dress on! It doesn't mean anything Jem!"

"That's not what your boyfriend says."

"Jem!!!!!"

At home

Don't run, don't run, don't run aww damn it I'm running for my life.

BANG!

Even with the door in between me and the car I can still feel it staring at me, can cars even stare? This one sure can I mean its freaky its like it has eyes or something and I swear I heard it growl a few times when I was working, scary stuff.

Maybe its Herbie?

Nah he's a nice car not like this thing.

Better ask my Mum what's going on hopefully she knows why I have a new car and why it keeps staring and growling at me.

"Mum who's car was I driving today?"

"Yours Jemma."

"No I have Carl so who's car is it?"

"Don't you remember? Hmm might be something to do with when you banged your head."

"Banged?"

"Haven't you wondered why you have a bandage on your head? Why haven't you changed it yet?"

I hurt my head last night? What did I do?

"You hurt your head when another car crashed into you and you had to go to hospital. The doctor said that that you might not remember anything that happened because you hurt your head. The man who crashed into you bought you that new car and is paying insurance and that for you for saying sorry so the car does really belong to you honey."

"Wha?"

"I think you should have a lie down before dinner, go on I'll send your brother up to get when its ready."

"Right."

Staring at the ceiling is not going to get you answers darling. 

Oh be quiet you stupid voice.

Why don't you go ask the Topkick what happened?

Because I'm not insane.

You name your socks darling if that's sane then I'm a monkey's uncle.

True. But what really happened last night? You would think I would remember something like that wouldn't you?

The answer is there you just don't want to admit it.

Admit what? That I'm a fruit loop?

Your _dream_, think about that _dream._

My dream? What was that all about again? Something about war, no not just any old _human_ war? Human? It was about aliens and, and ack I can't remember.

"Hey sis your dinner is ready."

"Thanx Seth."

Why do I feel that this dream is important? Its massive or life changing or is it amazing? And what does it have to do with the Topkick?

"Here Jem I don't have a lot left in the fridge so I've made you toast and beans okay."

Toast.

Toast.

Bread equals toast because of toaster.

Toaster.

Toaster.

Toasters.

"**TOASTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

"Jem?"

"**IT WASN'T A FRICKIN DREAM IT WAS REAL!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!"**

"Jem!"

"**WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE TOASTERS!!!!!!!!"**

"Leave her be Seth its just her concussion kicking in."

**A/N: Hello people :D I know its been a wee while but I've been away on my hols to Malta :D But this wee chapter has been running around in my head for the time i was away. I have the next one half way done so it might be up soonish. Anyway thanx to everyone who has read and reviewed so please take your cake with you :D I hope you have enjoyed my sanity as much as I do :P talk soon. **


	9. Knowing me, knowing you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro I only own my character

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no oh God help us.

It was real! But, but, but how can it be real? Well I did meet them so it makes it real and that thing sitting in my drive kind of shouts it wasn't a dream! Ohhhhhhhhh he is so not Herbie! So which one is he?

And that is the million dollar question.

Just calm down Jem and think, now that's better isn't. There was Optimus Prime, who was the emm semi truck I think, then Bumblebee who is Sam's car so its not them two, emm who else there was an ambulance eh called Ratem no that's not right let me think. Mhmmm Catrat nope what about Chetrat? No emm Ratchet? Yea that sounds right and the last one who was going to kill me with a pathetic line from a movie Ironhide I think.

"**OH SHIT I CALLED HIS NAME STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

It's the Ironhide guy that's in my drive because it would look stupid for ambulance or a semi to sit in my drive and Bee belongs to Sam so I'm stuck with the one that I call stupid. Just my luck. He's going to kill me with his guns or squish me or drop me in a lake or send evil rabid monkeys on me who will claw out my eyes and make my stomach into a hat. Wait I know what he's going to do, he is going to put me inside of Carl and place me in aeroplane and have it flight up really, really, really high and _then_ shot the plane out of the sky and watch me scream bloody murder until I smash into the ground in a bloody and messy blob when he will use my remains as polish.

I have to stop eating fruit I swear all this organic rubbish is making me weirder than normal.

"Jem? Are you okay?"

"Yea it's just that I have a talking toaster sitting in my drive and I called him stupid and now he is going to send evil monkeys to kill me, oh and I've lost my shoe."

"Okay honey well we are going out to a movie so if you need anything go across to Judy and Ron okay?"

"Yea Mum sure just make the car stop staring at me please."

I am now getting a weird stare from the family. Sigh I'm a lunatic.

"No because cars can't stare now go to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

"That's nice isn't it just go and leave your eldest child with an alien from another planet who wants to kill her you know don't bother being worried I'll be fine. If you find a greasy bloody spot on the drive it will be me."

"Night Jem get some sleep."

"**Yes Dad." **

Now what? I'm alone in the house where the toaster can kill and not leave a trace so what am I going to do eh? Well really I can't do anything because he hasn't technically done anything right? He's just sitting there watching me like a guard dog or something, maybe I should phone Sam? **Ha! **Yea right becoming friends with that idiot is the reason why I'm in this situation right now. I wish I never helped him back then.

Flashback

It was a boring Saturday night I still hadn't gotten a job yet and I had been here for a good month now it was starting to get on my nerves but it seemed like my parents were taking full advantage of the situation.

"Jem we are going out for dinner and a movie watch your brother for us okay. Any problems go across the road. Bye!"

I swear they say that every time they go out I mean I'm nearly 20 I can take care of myself and my wee brother once in a while without help. Idiots.

Oh I had my room painted a deep blue at this time it was ugly since then I've re-painted it yellow which is just as bad.

Anyway it was that night that Ron and Judy decide to go out for a movie and dinner as well so Sam was left in the house by himself and of course Bee but I didn't know that at the time. I wasn't really concerned about him because all I saw was an immature boy who was just into being popular and his car and girl so I didn't make an effort to be friends with him.

But that all changed.

I was sitting in the living room with the lights off just listening to my mp3 player when I seen it happen.

A dark car pulled up in front of the house, one that I had never seen before and out came 4 guys. They were big, muscled and to be totally honest people who you would not want to get into a fight with, they all stood in a line in front of Sam's house and started shouting at him to come out with Kaela.

"Come on bro! Why don't you come out with your girl?! I mean you like showing her off in school so why not now?! Come on!"

To be perfectly honest I think if I were Sam I would have locked the doors and phoned the cops. Really I wouldn't go up against these guys if I had the choice it would only end badly if I did, that is if I was Sam. But anyway he came out all on his own without a weapon or a phone he was doomed.

"Kaela is not here so get lost."

"That's a shame I was looking forward to the moment when she seen her _boyfriend_ being done in."

"Whatever Trent just get lost before I call the cops."

"What no smart remarks this time?"

"No because your brain is too slow to understand when I insulting you and when you're just being a moron."

"That's it you're a dead man Witwacky."

And that's when they all ran after him and when I ran out the house towards them.

"**Back off you over sized cockroach!" **

I could see the WTF? Face on every one of the morons and Sam going run, just run but hey I couldn't back out now I was standing in front of the guys face defending Sam.

Note to self never get into a fight with football stars unless you know that they are stupid and incapable of thinking logically.

"You taking to us?"

"No pea brain I'm taking to your car."

"Who the hell do you think you are eh?"

"I'm the girl that's going to kick your ass and send to crying to your Mum!"

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean that I'm not going to fight you, you know."

"Oh yea I know that coz you're the type of guy that has no more manners than a piece of shit."

"Oh it's on."

That's the moment that he flew for me it was a good thing that my Dad made me go to self defence lessons, now don't get me wrong I'm not saying that I can properly fight but I have been in the occasional scruff defending Seth but this was on a whole different level which scared the shit out of me. So of course I did the most reasonable thing I could think of at that time, I head butted the guy.

Yea pretty stupid now that I think about it but it was pure instinct.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Jem are you alright?"

Sam was holding my shoulders at this point trying to steady me because I hit him a bit harder than I wanted to.

"Yea I am but I'm not sure about shit for brains here."

"**YUO BETCH!!! YUO BROTH MA NOTH!!!!"**

"I think you broke his nose Jem."

"Me too that or I knocked a few brain cells loose."

"**ITF NET OVBER!"**

After that they all got back into the truck slash car thing and disappeared into the night.

"You know you didn't have to do that, I could have handled it by myself."

"Yea and you could have ended up black and blue and I couldn't let that happen dude, I mean you're just a kid who doesn't need that kind of shit in your life besides I couldn't let your face get more screwed up than it already is."

"Very funny."

To be honest I don't know what made me run over there like that I guess it's because he reminds me of myself the geek who nobody liked so I guess I can sympathise with him but other than that I don't know why I ran over like a bat out of hell.

Aww I just care too much that's my problem.

And just like that we started taking the piss out of Trent, to the extent that we couldn't breathe for a good 5 minutes. It was then that Kaela ventured outside to make sure they weren't killing us by laughter. (She was hiding because she wasn't mean to be there and if they had known that she was there they might have done something worse then beat up Sam.)

"Are you guys okay?"

"Y…e….a……I….thin…..k……so."

"What are you two laughing at?"

So Sam started us off again.

"Give me a T!"

"T!"

"Give me an R!"

"R!"

"Give me an E!"

"E!"

"Give me an N!"

"N!"

"Give me a T!"

"T!"

"And what does it spell?!"

"**ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

The last bit was my genius.

Then the three of us were in stitches for the rest of the night.

Sam isn't a bad guy I guess he was just trying to protect me and they never told me because I would be like this, so I shouldn't be blaming them for everything that has happened. It's happened because of an accident so all I can do is make the best of it.

Sigh I better phone him then.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Rin-

"Hello?!"

"Sam?"

"Jem!"

Awkward silence.

"Emm hey."

"Hey how are you feeling? Is your head still sore I mean it was a bad bang to your head and the doctor did say that you might never remember what happened but it did happen you have to believe me, you know I would never lie to you right?"

"Sam I-"

"Do you need any medicine or do you need the doctor or do you need something to eat? Do you want me to come over? Or did you fall over? GOD YOU DIDN'T CRACK YOUR HEAD DID YOU? OH MY GOD I'LL BE OVER IN A MINUTE DON'T DIE!!!!!!!!!! JEM!!!!!"

"SAM SHUT UP!!!!!!! I'M FINE!!!!!!!!! JUST LET ME TALK WILL YOU?!!"

"okay Jem."

"I remember what happened Sam; I mean I know it wasn't a dream."

"What wasn't a dream? I don't know what you're talking about."

Yea right I can hear his voice he's lying to me.

"The toasters Sam. I remember seeing them in Miles's backyard."

"Oh that. Meet you at the look out point in half an hour?"

"Yea but how am I meant to get there without a car?"

"Ask Ironhide. See you soon."

Ask Ironhide? I'm never going to meet them he hates me I think. I mean would you talk to someone that called you a beast and stupid? I think not.

Sigh. I better go get ready and try and speak to him I guess, I really am too tired for this madness.

Outside on the drive.

Shh! I'm having a staring contest with the Topkick and I swear I'm going to win.

Win, win, win, win, win, win, win, win, win, win, don't blink, don't blink, don't blink, don't blink, don't-

"Shit!"

I lost.

Look away pretend that you didn't just loose a fight with a car.

I better talk to him or I'll never get to see the others.

"Hey….Ironhide…its nice to meet you."

Silence.

"I'm sorry about yesterday well last night if you want to get technical. I didn't mean to insult you like that or freak out the way I did but its understandable right? We humans don't go round everyday meeting aliens from other planets especially ones that can hide in plain sight. That's the bit I don't like, I mean any of you guys could be any where and we wouldn't know unless you want us to know and I don't know if you have noticed but we wouldn't stand against you guys in a proper fight so that's why I acted like I did. I'm not saying that I don't want to get to know you guys that's the total opposite I really want to get to know you and the rest of your friends now that I've thought about it, this could be the best thing that has ever happened to me or will happen to me, so emm friends? "

Some more silence. Oh no I don't think he likes me too much; I knew it I'm going to die.

Click.

"Huh?"

He opened his door for me? I can't help it but I'm laughing like a mad women but who wouldn't I mean I have made my first friend from outer space. Hehehehehehehehehe.

I better get in and get going before he changes his mind.

And I'm in, mush fido!!!!!

This is what I'm going to have to get use to, the whole belt sliding over you and I can drive myself part honestly I feel like a spare part sitting in the drivers seat.

Click.

"Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me, and your voice was all I heard…"

Linkin Park? He remembered. That's good it means that he likes me enough to remember what music I'm in to.

"Hahahahahahahaha."

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing really just don't you think this song is a bit cliché? I mean never mind."

"I understand. It holds a sort of meaning in these last few hours that we have all been through."

"Yea something like that Hide."

At the look out point.

Ahhhh it's good to have a wee stretch. Now down to business,

"Jemma. Are you ready to accept what and who we are?"

Ehhh he's bigger than I remember, can Optimus grow any taller?

"Yes I am. I want to get to know you, all of you and where you came from and how you got here. I want to say sorry as well I was just a bit freaked out and I'm grateful that you are willing to give me this chance so I promise you I will never tell anyone that you are here or who you are. I would rather die than tell this secret."

"Your words mean a lot to us Jemma and we wish to get to know you as well so we thank you for this chance as well."

I think I'm going to cry damn it!!!

"Jem are you okay? Your eyes seem to be malfunctioning."

"I'm fine Hide nuffin for you to be worrying about really."

"Awww our wee Jem is crying come to your guy and let me hug you baby."

"I'm going to kill you Miles."

Okay he has just hugged me. He is a dead man walking.

"Run Miles run!"

He can't out run me forever. Must kill, must kill, must kill, must kill, must kill, must kil-

**BANG!!!!!!**

Why do I always fall?

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"DIE MILES!!!!!"

I am one shoe down now. Damn it.

**A/N: wow i think this is the longest one that ive written oh well ive had fun writing this one and i have worked hard to get it out today so hope you like it people :D my fingures hurt :( oh can anyone tell me how to put the paragraph break thingy in because I dont have a clue how to do it. Oh and i have seen the latest trailer for the new transformers moive the tv spot and oh my god I cant wait I wish it was out the now :( oh well all reviews are welcomed and i hope you have enjoyed this one talk to you later :d dont forget your cake people :) **


	10. Camping trip

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro I only own my character.

A few months later……

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring.

_**Slag it! Pick up your phone child!**_

"In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi, from the truth, of a thousand lies, so let mercy come and wash away-"

"Ello?"

"_**This is your midday wake up call and I am asking politely that you **__**get OUT OF YOUR SLAGGING POOR EXCUSE OF A RECHARGE BERTH AND GO TO WORK!!!!!"**_

"Work? Midday wake up call? Sorry sir but I think you have the wrong number because I don't live in a hotel and I didn't order a wake up call."

"_**Jem. If you do not get up I will rip your house a**__** new sunlight and I will personally dress you and place you in the coffee shop behind that poor excuse of technology that you call a till."**_

"Do I know you? Or are you apart of one of my many freaky dreams?"

"_**Primus helps us youngling. If you don't know me maybe we should get your head examined. Now get up shorty."**_

"Shorty?! Who the hell are you taking to the Primus forsaken glitch head? I'll get Hatchet to rip your cannons apart and turn them into many, many toasters! So how do you like those apples Hide?!"

"_**It's a quarter to one."**_

"I'M LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?????"

"_**I DID!!!! SO DON'T BE BLAMING THIS ON ME KID!!!"**_

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

_**The glitch head hung up on me. Idiot. **_

Honestly he waits until I'm nearly late to get me up it's a miracle that I haven't been fired from that place yet. Even though I'm always late leaving the house Ironhide some how manages to get me there on time. Must be one of those alien robot car thingys.

Right I've got everything I think I just have to say bye to the family and we are off.

"Bye Mum, Dad, Seth and Sam!"

"Bye!"

Wait Sam? What is he doing in my living room?

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my favourite person in the whole wide world?"

Ha he is a comedian.

"Kaela wasn't staying over last night so what are you really after?"

"Don't be like that. I just wanted to remind you about our _camping trip_ tonight, are you still up for it?"

Camping trip? I thought we were going out of town with the Autobots because…..

"Of course I am I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Hunny you're late."

"Shit!"

"Don't curse in my house young lady!"

Mum is going to chew off my ear when I get home but K have more important thing to worry about like the fact that I totally forgot about the camping trip and forgot to tell my work about it, I'm going to have to do some serious sucking up with Mark to get the time off.

It's weird how fast that I've gotten used to having Hide about I really can't remember what it was like without him, I guess it just feels natural having a walking, talking toaster ship you about all day long.

"You forgot didn't you kid?"

"Yea I did Ironhide no need to rub it in."

"I wasn't going to. I just want to make sure that you have the items that you will be needing for the weekend and if not I will have Mikaela pick them up for you."

Sometimes Hide can be soooo sweet then others times he can be a thorn in my side especially when it comes to me dating.

"Oh right I'll make a list when I get a chance to go into the store room and txt u it, just please whatever you do today just don't do another disappearing act Mark still thinks that a ghost is haunting you after that stunt last week."

"I did not think that he freak out like that I just went around the block a few times to stretch out a few kinks. But I promise no disappearing acts. And if I remember correctly it was you that suggested that I might be haunted."

"Oh was it opps. Thank you anyway."

"You are welcome shorty."

Few. We got here with 10 minutes to spare a new record. Now I better go do some sucking up with Mark.

**Bang.**

I always fall out of him I swear to god I must be shrinking these days instead of growing.

Wait he called me shorty.

"Wait till we get home you over sized rust bucket!!! I'm going to make sure that Ratchet turns you in to a toaster for calling me shorty!!!!!!!!"

I am now getting weird stares from people in the car park. Well duh you're shouting at an empty truck Jem people are going to stare at you.

Just close the door (more like pretend to close the door) and walk like a sane person into the coffee shop. I've got to stop doing that because one of these days the men in white coats are going to take me away. Hahahahahaha like Ironhide would let them that would be funny to watch.

"Ahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Laughing at something you car said Jemma?"

"Emmm maybe. Can I ask for a big favour Mark?"

Bat the eyelids; bat the eyelids it always works.

"Hmm what kind of favour?"

"I forgot that I have a camping trip planned this weekend and I need the weekend off kind of favour."

Silence. Oh man he's just staring at me like I've grown three extra heads. I haven't have I? I mean living with giant toasters might have an abnormal effect on your biological makeup right? But it can't be that bad?

"Well if you really want it off then I guess I can give you it but its un paid and when you come back you have to do 4 night shifts for me okay?"

"Yes! Of course thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou."

"It's not like I had a choice is it? I mean you would have just phoned in sick wouldn't you?"

"Of course not."

Damn can he read minds too?

"Well anyway get to work missy we have stood long enough talking."

"Sir yes sir!"

* * *

Back home

* * *

Hehehehehehehehehehe I can't wait! This is going to be the best weekend ever! I have never been camping but Sam and Kaela said its fun and that they will show me how to put a tent up properly and how to cook over and open fire and and soooo much more that I can't remember because I'm just soooo happy to be getting away from everything.

I feel like a giddy six year old going to school for the first time.

"Jem? Are you here?"

"Yea Mum I'm in my room."

Here comes the safety talk oh boy.

"Jem are you sure you have everything?"

"Yea Mum I'm sure because you have re-packed my bag four times already."

"I'm just worried about you that's all. I just want to make sure that you will be okay and take every precaution that you can."

"Mum I've already told you and so has Judy they have been there hundreds of times and its private property that their friend owns so now one else is going to be there."

"Okay okay I get it I'm being over protective I just worry, especially with that truck of yours."

Oh shit does she know? This is the last thing I need right now please oh please don't do this to me now.

"What do you mean?"

"It stares. Can't you feel it?"

"Naw Mum your just being paranoid that's all."

I'm going to kill Ironhide I knew she could tell something was up.

"Well have fun and don't get separated for goodness sake and check your sleeping bag for snakes."

"I will Mum don't worry."

* * *

At the look out point

* * *

"All ready to go Sam?"

"Yea give me a minute Jem. Need to use the tree for a moment."

"We didn't need to know that _hunny."_

Ohh feel the burn Sam, she was well disgusted by that remark. The score is Sam 1 Kaela 0. Yea I'm keeping count its what I do because all week these two have been needing a fight other wise it's not going to be fun for any of us, human or bot alike. And to think it all started over a stupid sock well to be technical a really smelly one of Sam's.

"Hey where is Miles?"

Silence

"Did anyone remember to go pick him up?"

I take it that's the reason why every one is avoiding my gaze. Opps so I wonder who is going to go get him.

"Dude that wasn't funny."

"We didn't forget you on purpose man it just happened."

"Yea right whatever man I don't care because do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I get to spend the entire weekend with Jem."

"Oh lucky me."

Yuck. Honestly does he think that I can't hear him? He is soo not sharing a tent with me and I don't care if he has to sleep outside in the rain.

I hope it rains hehehehehe.

"Can we get going children or are you going to continue to fight?"

"Sorry Optimus. He's right we better be going before we loose more time."

Hah Sam 1 Mikaela 1.

* * *

On the road

* * *

"Hey Hide can you let me talk to Bee and that?"

"Give me a minute kiddo."

Click

"Hey guys can you hear me?"

"Yea what's up?"

"I was just thinking isn't this the perfect way to kick start the summer? I mean we're going for a road trip to the middle of no where with our best friends that are aliens to boot I mean what isn't cool about that."

"Damn straight this is going to be the best summer ever dude!"

Miles as always the over enthusiastic person that he is.

I've tuned them out now my thoughts drifting to the summer ahead of us I mean what could go possible wrong on this trip?

**A/N: Hey guys :) The polt begins hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe now can anyone guess what this camping trip is all about? Hmmmm I wonder if anyone can guess. ANy way a big thank you to all that read and to roudyredd an extra special thank you who has reviewed nearly every chapter so far so a big round of appluase *claps* This is a big deal for me putting this chapter up I mean I didn't think that I would get this far I mean 10 chapters already and I'm just getting started I feel so proud of myself :D anyway this one might be the last one for a wee while because my college work is catching up on me so what will happen will happen people so ttyl :D**


	11. Twinkle twinkle little star

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro I only own my character.

The sky was turning a deep inky black colour and tiny lights were beginning to become visible against this dark colour. The moon was full and bright sitting in the middle of this work of art that we call space and there was no breeze to make the cold inhabitants even colder. The only witnesses of the strange group were the rolling dusty hills and the occasional snake or spider and what a strange group it was to be seen.

"Get that thing away from me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It's only a baby."

"I don't care its disgusting looking and it's a bloody snake."

Now you see I don't really have anything against snakes but when one of your friends are holding one directly in front of you its hard not to freak out especially when you don't know if its poisonous. So that's why I'm currently freaking out.

"Fine, fine I'll put it back where I found it."

That's right Miles if you don't put it back I'll have Hide kill you and dispose of the body and I'm sure that he wouldn't have a problem with that since he has his guns pointed at you boy.

I can't believe that this is our second night here and still nothing has happened, I mean are we even in the right place or did we miss it? Maybe we are too early coming and it won't happen for another few days? Sigh. I wish it would just happen already I mean I want to go home and have a proper shower and wash my clothes and sleep in a proper bed. Honestly if I knew it was going to be like this I don't think I would have come.

I HATE INSECTS!!!!!

And I've ran out of insect repellent. Can I cry now?

Who am I kidding I would have come anyway because really how was I going to explain that my truck had disappeared for a camping trip to my Mum and Dad? Yea see my problem.

"Guys are you sure we are in the right spot?"

Ah I guess I'm not the only one who is bored of waiting. I wonder if it's that Sam is just bored or that he's fed up with his Mum phoning him every other hour. Hehehehe honestly if I didn't know any better I would think that Sam has a stalker, honestly the amount times that phone goes I surprised it hasn't broken by now.

"For the hundredth time Samuel we are in the correct spot." Sigh.

Guess we're not the only ones getting bored. Optimus must be worried that something has gone wrong then, I've never seen him this fidgety before no wait that's a lie he was like this when I accidentally spilled that spicy powder in his cab, that wasn't fun I tell you. It took a week and a half to wash the powder out of his cab and engine and let me tell you I have never felt so awkward in my life, honestly have you ever had to wash a truck that you knew that could feel every touch and scrub that you made? Naw didn't think so. Oh and to top it off he made this sort of noise when I was washing him and let me tell you I had a face that was as red as the sun at that point, it sounded that he was purring or something and he was shaking when he thought I wasn't looking.

Yea weird huh?

"Shh! Sam don't get him any more upset than he is, our whinnying is not going to help them imagine what they are going through being stuck on an alien planet and having to wait out in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of kids. Honestly they are more worried about how vulnerable they are out in the open than if we're bored so give them some slack."

"Sorry Kaela it's just that I'm bored."

"Same here dude."

"Oh be quiet the lot of you and let's just go to sleep and if it happens one the guys will wake us up wont you?"

Please say that they will because I have never seen anything like a meteorite shower before and I think that everyone could do with some extra sleep by the looks of it.

"If that is what you want then yes one of us will wake you, go sleep children."

"Night."

And with that I can now get to sleep on the cold hard ground. Yuck. Hmm I wonder what we're going to do if it's not tonight because I have work on Monday and that means we have to leave tomorrow if I'm going to make back in time for my shift. Blah its not like I love my job it's just that it pays and really well if I do say so myself, it's just I wish I could go back to that age that those guys are at. That was the best time of my life I mean look at them in their tent not having a care in the world joking around and having fun all the time though I don't pity them with having to put up with Miles for the rest of their life. Hahaha he's one of those friends that are going to stick to your side until the day that you die.

I wish that I could have more friends like that.

* * *

**Rumble. Rumble. Rumble**

**Whistle. Whistle. Whistle**

**BANG! CRASH! BOOM! **

"**JEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

I swear to God if that stupid wee brother of mines is playing Universe at War at this time in the morning I WILL kill him.

"What do you want Seth?"

"**GET OUT OF THE TENT JEM! C'MON YOU'RE GOING TO MISS IT!!!!!!!"**

"**MISS WHAT?"  
**

"**IT!!!!!!"**

Sticking my head out of tent I could see a figure on top of one of the hills pointing at something in the distance. And me not being awake didn't think things through.

"**I CAN SEE THE DAMN HILLS IN THE MORNING LET ME SLEEP!"**

"**NOT THE HILLS! LOOK UP!" **

Look up what am I a dog that he can boss about? Whatever I better get out and see what he's talking about.

"Holy shit!"

"**C'MON!!!!!" **

And with that I ran up to the hill to get a better sight of what was happening. It will always be the most amazing thing that I have ever seen and that includes the day I saw my Dad eat 12 hot dogs in 60 seconds.

It was a tower of light, no it was more like a streak of light that had set the sky on fire, and it was sooo bright that it draws your attention to it. There was things falling away from it in small pieces to hit the ground, I guess that was the bangs, crash and booms. So the rumbling and whistling is the noise of it entering the atmosphere. I really don't know what else to say because it's hard to describe so all I'm going to say now is WOW.

Wait its coming straight at us should we move in case it hits us? So we are just going to stand here huh? Oh shit we are all going to die because of a big ball of fire from space may my headstone have this on it; it was all Sam's idea.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I think my ear drums are burst.

The large ball of fire as you just heard swerved slightly to the left of us to hit the ground 100 feet away on the other side of the hill. So Optimus is still not getting squished humans for breakfast

"So what we waiting for dudes? Let's go down and check it out."

"I think we should stay here man I mean that hole is pretty big and the hill is still on fire."

"Awww your no fun."

"I think what Sam is trying to say is that we should wait until our sitter say that it's okay to go over."

Does Kaela really think of the Autobots as her sitter? I would say friends because they haven't really stopped us from doing anything.

Wait why are they all staring at me for? Oh don't tell me that they think that I am? Just because I'm the oldest I get stuck with the stupid jobs. Sigh.

"Hey Optimus what's the verdict? Safe for us to go over?"

"You will have to stay here for a while longer until we are able to determine if it is safe or not. Jemma please watch them."

"There you go kids just wait a while longer."

Honestly I don't know why they couldn't ask him their selves it's not that hard. Eye roll here.

"Hey guys from here it looks like there's nothing in the hole."

"What? What do mean that there's nothing in there, there has to be we all heard it smash in to the ground."

For once Miles is right thin air wouldn't make a noise or that light for that matter.

Ohh that's going to have to wait I need to pee and badly at that!!

"Jem? Where are you going?"

"Need to pee be back in a moment Kaela."

Need a bush were the hell did it move to? Oh wait there it is.

That's much better now back to the mysterious hole in the ground. Wait what was that noise? That sounds like a transformation sequence.

Don't make any sudden movements. Turn around slowly, that's it. Well thank goodness for that there is nothing here see it's just my imagination. Now to go back to the others.

"Oh shit."

Okay so maybe I didn't just imagine it. There now stands in front of me a very tall toaster which would be the same size as Ratchet but a little less bulky and has some car pieces here and there across his frame. I get the feeling that he's smiling but I can't tell.

Oh no, oh no, nononononononononono stay right there don't come any closer to the squishy, breakable human stay back like a good toaster please?

Does any one listen to my pleas or is it just me? Maybe I should voice them once in a while that might help.

Oh what is he going to do? Stop staring at me! Honestly what is their problem with staring at people?

"Fascinating!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

Help?!

**A/N: Hey ppl :) I thought i would put this one up just now as I got bored with doing college work :P lol anyway big thank you to roudyredd who reviewed the last chapter and for your question yes I will have a look at your new story :D Oh and i'm starting to see what you mean by writing :) anyway thank you to every one who reads and please take your cupcake ttyl :)  
**


	12. Grey and Purple?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro I only own my character.

**A/N: **"_// talking//" _is the transformers own language.

"Shhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Em,em how do I turn it off? Shh! Stop making that racket! Please?!"

Shut up oh of course I'll be quiet while you squish me NOT!

"Shhh! I promise I'm not going to kill you!"

Oh thats just what the fox said to the hen just before he ate her! I've got to get out of here and get back to the others.

"Wait where are you going? Please don't run away?!"

Ha! Like I'll stay with the enemy, give me some credit I might look stupid and act stupid some of the time and well say stupid things, I'm not really giving a good impression of myself here am I? But I know the bad guys from the good guys any day.

"Just wait you over grown tin can, Ironhide is going to rip you to shreds when he gets his hands on you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Haha that will sort him Ironhide is the most feared warrior ever! Okay maybe I'm just a little too chuffed with having old Hide as my guardian but can you blame me? I mean look at his cannons they are massive and he's not the weapons specialist for nothing you know.

Mini earthquake people don't panic! Oh wait the dude just jumped over my head to stand in front of me. Oh Mammy, Daddy help me now.

"You know Ironhide?"

Weird was that hope in his voice like he wanted to meet him? Why would the enemy be happy to meet an Autobot unless he wants to eat him? Or does he like _like_ the old guy? EWWWW! I really don't want to continue down this train of thought at this particular point in time or today or the near future anyway, yuck.

"Yea and he's going to melt you into a big puddle of goo you over sized toaster!!!"

"He wouldn't do that to me because-"

"What? Because you're a better warrior than him or are you invincible or do you have flying evil monkeys that will rip his insides out and then continue to rule the world?"

"Flying monkeys they exist? Fascinating! Tell me more, where do they live? What are their eating habits? Are they able to communicate like yourselves?"

OOOOOOkay didn't think that he would take that seriously. Hmm he must be as stupid as Miles if he thinks flying monkeys are real.

"I'm not telling you anything! Just let me go!"

And then I made another attempt at running past him which he stopped with his annoyingly big body. Sigh.

"No. You are not getting away, you will accompany me to the Autobots right this second."

"You wish you evil robot!"

What happened to don't antagonize the big nasty looking robot eh? I really have to start listening to my own advice.

"There will be no arguing about-"

Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Hehehehehehehehehe the Calvary has arrived.

"What took you so long Hide? Honestly I could have been squished for all you know but instead you take your time getting here, typical of a man really."

"Step away from the human and state your designation and fraction solider."

Hehehe come on tell this nice big gun wielding semi tank toaster that you're a Decepticon and get your aft handed to you.

"Autobot Wheeljack Sir!"

And what was that little hand movement I swear it looked like a salute but I don't know, there's too much weirdness going on today I'm better off not knowing I think.

WAIT?! WHAT? Autobot? Oh that makes a lot of sense now the whole not squishing the human bit and being so interested when I mentioned Ironhide.

"It's good to see you 'Jack. Do you know if anyone else is on there way?"

"Well I can tell you that…."

I hate it when they do this they start speaking in English then they go off speaking their own language I forget what its called mind you. Its made up of different clicks and growls but its more complicated than that there's definite wording in there somewhere and its quite beautiful to listen to. I think I spent an hour listening to Optimus and Hatchet talking to each other in their language one day it was the best afternoon ever, you really need to listen to them to understand what I mean.

Okay I'm bored who wants to go now? Me? Okay lets find the others then.

* * *

"_// Why didn't you wait in the __crater and show your self in the first place 'Jack? It would have saved a lot of problems.//"_

"_// In the crater? I got the signal a week ago and the co-ordinates to come here Ironhide. It wasn't me that just landed.//"_

"_// WHAT?!!! When did you land?//"_

"_// Just over an Earth month__ ago.//"_

"_// Then that means who ever made that creator is still here. Slag it!//"_

* * *

Where oh where are my friends? Pff some friends if they didn't come and see if I was alright when I was screaming.

"Jem is that you?"

"Kaela? Where are you I can't see a damn thing."

"Stay still I think I see yo- Oomph!"

"Found you Kaela."

"So what were you screaming at Jem?"

"Oh the new arrival Wheeljack, I think that's his name anyway. He gave me a fright."

"Ah cool. I'm just heading back to bed I can't keep my eyes open for much longer."

"Same here. Oh where are the guys."

"They're still looking at the hole in the ground if something makes a loud noise and goes on fire it amazes them."

"Hahahahah true."

Emm I think that we are truly lost now, I don't remember coming this far to go pee. Maybe we have gone in a circle.

"Hey Kaela I think that-"

What the hell is that light? Its blinding my eyes out honestly doesn't any one have any decency any more?

"Those are headlights Jem."

"Stupid idiots, they don't need their full beam on when they're driving they can blind other drivers on the road."

"Jem we aren't on the road or anywhere near it."

That's when the lights died out and we could see a deep blue car with a purple strip down the middle, well that's an odd colour scheme isn't it? Oh wait there's a logo or something in the middle I can't really tell what it is from here I better get a closer look at it.

"Jem don't go any further."

"Why not? The driver might be lost, he just needs some help."

"Think about it we are in the middle of nowhere with giant alien robots standing near a giant crater, where our allies have just landed, you do the math."

"He's a reporter?"

That's when the door opened and this kind of terminator looking thing got out but it was more, how can I put it he was more jumpy? Yea that sounds right and well more alien looking, and he didn't get out it was more liked jumped out.

"Jem."

"Yea.

"Run."

"Why?"

And the terminator slash kangaroo pulled out a gun from his arm. I think I've just answered my own question.

**A/N: Hey people though I would post this one up since I haven't updated in a wee while. Please don't forget to review because I would love to hear what you think of my story and if any one has any ideas please share them or just send me a pm. Anyway any one guess who the bot could be? Please take your cupcake and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D ttyl. **


	13. Sonic the hedgehog?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro I only own my character.

**A/N: **"_// talking//" _is the transformers own language. **"**//** talking **//" is comm link in their own language.

* * *

"Don't panic Kaela alright? It's just a creepy looking kangaroo, terminator thingy. If we don't move a muscle it won't see us, now don't worry cos the guys are just over the hill and I'm sure that they're looking for us right now because they aren't heartless at all and am sure that they are worried by now, just don't move an inch that's all stay perfectly still like a statue or a rock or a building."

"Jem your rambling."

"I've noticed and I do that when I'm terrified out my mind and have no idea what's going to happen or who this tin can is or why I'm out in the middle of a forest at 3am with giant alien robots who can squish us!!!!!!"

"And your voice gets higher too."

"SquishesgetintheautomobilenowstupidsquishesthinkIcan'thearyouandthinkI'mstupidammoresmarterthanstupidorganicsquisheshahahahahahahahahasquishthesquisheswouldbefunstupidorganicthinksI'mstupidI'llshowherstupidhahahahahhasquishesintheautomonileNOW!"

"Any idea what that was all about Jem?"

"Nope. Wait let me try this. WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT? CAN. YOU. SPEAK SLOWER? OR. ARE. YOU. BROKEN?"

The thing then just started staring at me like I had three heads or something and had lowered that gun thingy down a bit as if I had shocked him in to some kind of trance. Maybe shouting at him wasn't a good idea, its obvious that he has the processing power of an ant or is that too much credit, hmmm lets go with a rock yea he's as dumb as a rock.

"What are you thinking?????? Eh you just insulted the guy with the gun. Do you realise what he can do to us?"

I wonder how she does that. You know the whole you-are-as-stupid-as-they-come looks mixed in with I'm-so-angry-at-you-that-I-have-to-half-shout-half-whisper-it-to-you-because-there-are-people-wacthing? Well that's the kind of look I was getting right now.

"Well I was thinking that he has the processing power of a rock."

And there is the look again; I wonder how many times I can get her to do that today?

"You-"

**Rumble**.

"INCARNOWSQUISHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Saved by the bell or car or alien or sentient being or what was it that Optimus said they were? I forget.

"Oi! Stop pushing!"

What's this guy's problem eh? I can walk you know.

"I don't think we have a choice Kaela, looks like we're going on a road trip!"

"You don't have to sound so happy Jem!"

"I'm cold out here I just want some warmth what's wrong with that?"

"Ugh I give up."

The terminator slash kangaroo then proceeded to shove us in the back of the car and because I don't really have a clue about cars I don't know what type it is, all that I can really say that it's very nice inside. Ohhhhh leather seats!

"Jem I have a question for you."

Now it looks like we're on our way to somewhere don't ask me where because I have no idea but if I did I would be able to tell you but as it is I can't.

"Did you hit your head at one point tonight?"

"Emmm yea actually I did now that you mention it I fell and hit my head on the ground just after I left 'Jack and Hide why?"

"Oh great you have a concussion. Do me a favour keep quiet and don't fall asleep."

"Okay dokie no problem my friend. But I have a question for you; do you think that the moon is made out of cheese?"

That's when Kaela starting hitting her head off the window and to tell you the truth, you being the imaginary floating spectator in my life that I feel that I have to talk to looked very fun to do.

* * *

Slag, slag, slag, slag, slag.

"_**// Ironhide to Optimus**__** //"**_

"_**// Optimus here what seems to be the matter? //"**_

"_**// The bot that landed not too long ago is not one of ours. //"**_

"_**// Ratchet and myself have came to the same conclusion from the energy signals and the lack of communication. What has you so convinced friend? //"**_

"_**// The fact the children are missing and the residual energy signals are of a Decepticon. //"**_

"_**// Are you able to track the signal? //"**_

"_**// No the fraggger has hidden his signal too well and neither can Wheeljack we need Bumblebee out here //."**_

"_**//Wheeljack? He is with you? //"**_

"_**// Yea that's another story for later right now I'm worried about the children. //"  
**_

"_**// Of course old friend. Miles and Samuel are not too far from our position so it just leaves Mikaela and Jemma to find, I will send Bumblebee to your position right away. Optimus out .//"**_

I just hope the fragger hasn't caught up with them for his sake.

* * *

"Bumblebee you need to go to Ironhide he needs help with tracking some residual energy."

"Understood sir."

Optimus could almost feel the questioning gazes on his back from the younglings. He thought that if he simply ignored them for the time being they wouldn't ask what was going on, after all he didn't need them running off into the night to try and find their friends.

"Optimus what's going on?"

Sigh. He couldn't just get one wish answer it seemed. Although Sam has been more aware of his surroundings and the cars and other machines around him of late, maybe he should take it as a good sign.

"It would appear that whoever landed here tonight are not of the friendly type Sam."

"You mean that it was a Decepticon? Why would a Decepticon use an Autobot wave length?"

It seems that the boy had being paying attention to what Bumblebee has been teaching the youngling, although that not necessarily a good thing considering the Bumblebee was once one of the most troublesome prankers on ship.

"It wasn't an Autobot wave length it was the emergency wave length that all Cybertronians have access to, we believed that was an Autobot who was in need of repairs as a Decepticon would not have usually used that wave length."

"So if that's the case why is 'Bee away looking for him can't we just let him get away cos we're here with you guys?"

"We would have Miles but it seems that the girls can not be located."

"**WHAT?!!!!!!!!!"**

"There is no reason to panic it is most likely that they have simply lost their way in the dark."

"Yea that's why your sending out a search party for them isn't it? Lost my ass."

For the first time in well a long time Optimus couldn't rely to someone, not because it's the first time that someone has stood up to the Prime because Jazz, Prowl and a few other of his close friends have done so often enough, it was because for the first time since meeting Miles he had actually said something that made utter and total sense, so much so that the greatest Prime yet couldn't even form a single word.

* * *

"Soooooooooooooooooo……."

"So what Jem?"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know why don't you ask them hmm?"

Oh sarcasm she must be in a mood, but that's a good point I think I will ask them.

"Oi! Kangaroo where are we going?"

Did that thing just glare at me? I think our lovely hosts have an attitude problem, hehehehehehehe this is going to be fun.

"Squishydon'tneedtoknowsquishyjustsitandshutup."

Hold on give me a minute to break that down into words that I can understand.

"Okay so what's your name then?"

**Slap. **

"Ow what was that for?"

"Can't you be quiet for 5 minutes? Do you really want to be killed? We should just shut up and sit nice and see what happens and we shouldn't be antagonizing the giant killer robots!"

"You're no fun."

"It isn't meant to be fun it's a life or death situation here!"

"Rumble."

"**Wha?"**

"Rumble."

Then he pointed to himself. Oh I get it his name is rumble well that's a step in the right direction isn't it.

"Nice to meet cha Rumble, I'm Jemma or Jem I would prefer it if you called me Jem and this is Mikaela. So who's the dude we're inside of?"

"Soundwave."

Wow very original, not.

"Cool so any particular reason you have kidnapped us?"

**Slap.**

"Will you stop it? It's getting annoying Kaela!!!!"

"Not until I've slapped some sense into you!"

It was then that Hell broke loose in the back seat of an alien car in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

"Sam, Miles come back we don't know where they could be."

"Yeah that's why we're going to look!!!! Miles watch out for that-

**BANG.**

tree."

"Thanks for the heads up dude."

"It would help if you looked where you were going."

"Children what do you think you will accomplish out in the dark?"

"It's called helping Ratchet, it makes us feel useful."

"So you can help us or you can stand there and watch us look for them dudes."

So it became a battle of wills and glares between two humans and two aliens and it looked like that the two aliens were going to win until the two humans ran off in to the trees.

It really wasn't a good day for our beloved Prime and he mused on the thought of what it must have been like for his Creators when he was a sparkling and then gave his thanks for whatever strength they possessed, and prayed for some himself. It was only then that he followed his CMO into the tress and after the children.

* * *

"// Anything 'Bee? //"

"// Yes its just as you said but what worries me the most is the faint energy signals of the femmes that are intermixed with it. //"

"// The humans have their own energy signals? Fascinating! //"

"// Shut up 'Jack this isn't the time for experiments. //"

"// I was just saying Ironhide, that's all. //"

'Bee or Bumblebee was currently sniffing the air like a bloodhound that was trying to catch the sent of a rabbit; he was crouched over on all fours trying to get as close to the ground as physically as possible without falling over. Not only was he sniffing the air he was performing a number of different scans on the area, the air, the ground and on different wave lengths and some other different things that are way too advanced to even explain. The other two companions were currently trying to scan the area in a similar way but not as near as effective as 'Bee due to him being a scout and a pretty damn good one if he did say so himself and the others being programmed differently, and them being pretty old but he wasn't stupid enough to say that a loud.

"// Found it! The slagger is good at hiding his energy signal but he's been sloppy here because he thought we were far away enough for it to disappear before we caught it.//"

"// Can you follow it? //"

"// Yes I believe so 'Hide but there's one some complication.//"

"// Well what is it and how do we fix it? //"

"// Whoever this is they've been smart enough to hide their signals and to take some leverage. //"

"// Whatever you have to say 'Bee just say it. //"

"// They have the femmes with them. //"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! That hurts stop it Jem!"

"Not until you say you're sorry!"

"No! You deserved it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Okay just stop already I'm sorry for calling you a marshmallow head!"

"Apology accepted."

I can't help it but a few sniggers slip pass while I watch Kaela try to flatten hair down to her acceptable state. But its going to take a lot more than just her hands to get that frizz under control I mean its sticking straight up and I really have no I idea how I done it but anyway I better get back to interrogating the enemy.

"So anyway why did you kidnap us?"

The voice that answered me came all around us just like when 'Hide speaks to me when I'm sitting in him so I take it that Soundwave decided to talk to us.

"Answer: Leverage."

Wow a monotone answer and voice doesn't sound like the guy really has any emotion in him but I'm just guessing here for all I know he might be the most emotional guy, I mean mech that's alive and he just hides it because he doesn't want to be seen as weak.

"Leverage for what?"

Good know I know Mikaela is listening to what's being said, hopefully between the both of us we can make a plan on how to get out of here.

"Answer: To use in the event of an attack from the Autobots, you will be used as leverage for our escape."

"So basically we're your get out of jail free card then. Fantastic."

Yep she hit the nail on the head, this day couldn't get any worse, I'm just glad that we haven't gone too far yet hopefully the others are looking for us now.

"Jem! Look out the window quick!"

"What?! Who's there?"

Did I just see Sam standing in those trees there? Miles and Ratchet are there too! Thank goodness for that we're saved! I just hope that what's his face didn't see him.

Nope he did because he's just sped up. Sigh.

**BANG.**

"What the hell was that??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It's Optimus Jem he's jumped in front of us!!!!!"

"Oh hell."

"What? What's going on Kaela?"

"I don't think he knows that we're in here."

Is that dread dripping into her voice? Oh shit what's going on? I can't really see being the smaller one of the two and having Kaela's head sticking in front of me.

"What makes you say that?"

"He's just pulled his gun out on us."

"Frag it."

"You've been hanging out with 'Hide too much Jem."

"And you've been hanging out with Ratchet too much."

"Shut it."

**Crunch, crunch, rumble**.

"Hey look its 'Bee and 'Hide behind us."

"Thank God for that but what's Rumble going on about? Is that even English Jem?"

"No sounds like their own language to be honest but do you feel that?"

It was like a small shaking at first which grew and grew with each second until it was visible to our eyes. It was soo bad that we both fell out of the seats at the same time and let me tell you it was like being in the middle of a mini earthquake and I was beginning to get a really bad feeling about it.

At the same time Bumblebee, Ironhide and Wheeljack had all transformed and had some sort of weapon trained on the mech in front of them but none of them was prepare for what was going to happen.

All of a sudden there was this disgustingly high pitched noise which seemed to ripple out from the mech that we were currently in, even with our hands covering our ears it was still painful. It then changed going even higher until we couldn't hear it but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell. The last thing that I saw was Mikaela falling on to the floor of the car, and then as I started to black out I could feel the weight of our friends falling in pain as we were and a thundering **CRACK **of Soundwave's engine flying us forward to the unknown.

The last coherent thought that I had was how that was the reason why he got his name, because he could create sound waves that were lethal.

* * *

**A/N: Hey people :D I would like to say a big thank to dejavu and roudyredd for the reviews it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside and has inspired me to write this chapter :) Anyway I thank you for reading this chapter and hope that you enjoy my maddness as much as I do and I hope to be updating a bit faster as college is over and the summer hols are just about to start but then again I do have work so other words watch this space :P Once again I would love to hear from you my readers and what you think about my story and my work so far so please feel free to review send a message or just come talk its always appreciated :D please take your cupcake and enjoy the rest of your night or afternoon or something ttyl :) **


	14. A plan made with madness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro I only own my character.

**A/N: / words / is a dream **

**

* * *

  
**

/ Jem? Jem? Are you there?

Huh? Who's that? Why is it so dark?

Jemma.

Optimus? Is that you?

Yes I am here walk forward.

It was then that a room formed well not really a room but more of a space where I could see him and where he could see me, not light and not dark but just right and the air around us seemed to echo and stretch around us. In other words it was down right freaky.

Child what has happened?

I was hoping that you could tell me. Where am I? Am I even a wake?

I am here because you want me to be.

Oh I see.

Next thing I know Ironhide stood to the left of Optimus but he looked different. I can't really tell what changed but there was something. Anyway Ratchet and 'Bee turned up next on the right of Optimus and just stood there staring into space like they couldn't see me.

Em guys? Are you okay?

They won't be able to answer you as you believe them to be dead.

What I wouldn't, I don't think that they're dead; I mean I didn't see them die right?

You tell me Jemma.

No they're not dead they can't be they're too strong for it to end like that!

Just like that it they woke up from whatever trance they were in and began looking down at me with questioning eyes.

Are you alright kid?

I think so 'Hide though I can't be too sure since it seems that I'm having a mental breakdown.

You are not having a breakdown Jemma this is simply another less stressful way to work through what has happened and how you should move forward with the situation.

Wow even in here Hatchet has all the answers.

How are the guys?

You know as much as we do, we can't answer any questions that you don't know the answer to.

Sorry 'Bee I was just hoping that, well I don't know what I'm hoping for 'Bee.

Instead of just being hopeful maybe you should make a plan while you wait for our help.

Yea that makes sense I suppose. Well the best way to escape these two would be to get to the authorities and in a public place I suppose.

The Decepticons are not known for worrying about drawing attention to themselves.

True but this one seems smarter than the others you know? He sneaked passed all of you and grabbed us two with careful planning it wasn't I'm kind of interested by these flesh bags so I'll grab a few, it was more of I've seen you talking to the enemy and you could be used kind of grab. This means he thinks things through and he doesn't want to draw attention to himself and will avoid confrontation until he meets up with the others of his kind. But how could we convince him to get us to an area that's highly populated that wouldn't sound like we were trying to escape?

There is a difference between us and you Jemma think, what sets us apart? Use it to your advantage.

You're taller than us?

Now think harder.

I am Optimus there's only so much I can do before I hurt myself!

Wait. That's it. I'm organic and they're metal, we need to eat, sleep and well do the toilet and the fact is that I'm still in my PJs could help.

But there's only problem with that.

You know what you have to do child.

Yea as long as it works then at least I'll see you guys at one point or another.

Good luck.

Was the collective reply and then they were gone.

Darkness yet again. They disappeared as quickly as they appeared I guess that's the only dream I'm going to have for a while. I better get some sleep before I try this out on dumb and dumber.

Primus help us.

I really have been hanging out with 'Hide too much. /

* * *

Now let's have a look in to Sam's mind for a moment.

Ugh.

What happened? That noise was really…bad. I think I can still here it ringing in my ears. Looks like everyone else is getting up too, I wonder what happened we were just about to win too.

And now let us return to our original programming.

"Sam are you alright?"

"Yea 'Bee I'm good, I think where's Miles?"

"He's being looked at by Ratchet. He was the closest to the new mech and because of that his hearing is impaired."

"Aww shit that's all we need. To go to hospital when my girlfriend and friend are being carted around by a crazy tin can."

"I assure you Sam I am better than any of your human doctors he will not need to go to hospital."

"WHAT? WHAT DID HE SAY?"

Sam just made a small hushing gesture with his hand and moved over to where Optimus and Ironhide stood.

"So when we going after them?"

"As soon as Ratchet deems Miles safe to travel and when Bumblebee finds his energy signal."

"Optimus shouldn't we alert the air force and see if they would be willing to help us with finding the slagger? Or the army or somebody we can't just stand here and let him get further and further away from us with the femmes!"

"No."

"What do you mean no? They could be dieing or worse! Are you just going to let them him get away!?"

It was obvious to any human or mech that was watching this little scene that old 'Hide cared about his charge and the humans more than he let on.

Sam being Sam just stood there trying to work out why he wasn't willing to ask anyone for help and Sam being Sam came up with nothing.

"We can not endanger any more humans for the time being and for the fact that he was able to hide his energy signal to the point of Bumblebee only being able to faintly pick it up worries me. This mech is no ordinary mech he is smart, secretive and sly. If we are to find him we must not make it obvious that we are looking very hard for him as it will give him the advantage, we must be like him if we are to save the femmes."

The air soon became heavy with dread with the new information that Prime had pointed out to human and mech alike and their respective stomachs dropped to the floor.

It was then up to Wheeljack to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Who are we dealing with Prime?"

"Soundwave, Megatron's third in command."

* * *

Poke. Poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke, poke.

"Shhtop it Seth. I'm shleeping."

Stupid brothers poking me in the side when I'm still half asleep, they should be poked with a hot stick to see how they like it.

Poke. Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke.

"WHAT?!"

"Squishyalivesquishymadhahahahahahahahasquishylooklikemesslikeothersquishythatsquishymightbedeadnotalkingissquishydeadsquishy?"

Wait, what? What's this thing talking about and where am I? It must have shown on my face because he's now pointing at something on the floor.

"Mikaela! Oh my God are you okay? Can you hear me? Come on wake up!"

Oh no she's not waking up what to do, what to do? Oh right shake her.

A few minutes later…

"Huh? Wha? Stop that it hurts Jem!"

"Sorry I didn't think you were waking up for a moment there."

Sitting back up the backseat we were able to get a proper look at where we were. It was still twilight and you could faintly see a town away, way, way in the distance. There wasn't much vegetation or animals just a long dusty road that stretched into the distance either way and the must important feature or should I say lack of feature was that there was no signs in sight.

"Where are we?"

"Nowherebutsomewhereyoudon'tneedtoknowsquishystupidsquishynoneedtoknownofriendscomingalldead."

"THEY'RE NOT DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU PATHETIC PILE OF SCRAP METAL! THEY WILL COME TO GET US AND THEY WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM FUCKING LIMB AND THEN DANCE ON YOUR GRAVES WILL AND EVIL FLYING MONKEYS WILL EAT YOUR METAL REMAINS!"

"Clam down Jem, getting worked up isn't going to help anyone. Even if what they're saying is a load of bullshit."

"Squishymorestupidthanbeforecan'tfindusnononocan'tfindushahahahaSoundwavetoosmartforAutobotstoosmart."

"Yea well we'll see."

I don't ever want to get on the bad side of Kaela seriously she's scary when she's angry and staring down an alien robot.

"So where we going Rumble? Anywhere special?"

"NotfarnotfarthatwherewegohidenohidewaitforfriendsnotfriendsreinforcedmentsyeayeatheDecepticonamarywewait."

"Why not wait in the city then?"

It was so sudden that we both jumped right out of our skins.

"Answer: Not enough air space."

"Well there's not a lot of cover out here is there? No trees, no bushes, not even a building, even though there's a lot of air space the Autobots will be able to see you out in the open like this and you'll be wide open for an attack wouldn't it be better if we hide in the city? I mean there's more cover and more humans to use against them because if it comes down to it they won't attack in a crowed area, them being all righteous and that."

**Slap.**

**Pull.**

Remember inside secret voices now Jem talk quietly.

"What was that for?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Your going to put a lot more people in danger this way just stay out of it and let them do what they want, the guys will find us soon enough."

"What if they don't Kaela? What if Rumble's right? We have to do something other wise we might be dead before they find us and I don't know about you but I don't want to die right now!"

"Yea I'm all up for that but you're just putting more people in danger like this!"

"I've never asked you for anything till now but I need you to just trust me okay? That's all you have to do. I'm going to get us both out of here and I need you to go along with what I do okay please Kaela? I have a plan."

Soundwave's reply cut off whatever she was going to say with the thing I was praying for.

"Answer: Plan acceptable. Will now move to a more secure location transmitting new co-ordinates."

"You're plan better work Jemma."

Yea I know, it better work or we're up shits creak.

* * *

**A/N: Hey people thought I would put this wee chapter up its been runing around my head for a wee while anyway I would like to say a big thank you to Dragon of Yin and Yang who added my story to their favourites, to dglsprincess105 had added the story to to their fav and reviewed and alert list, to dejavu who reviewed the last chpater if there was any one else I'm sorry that I haven't mentioned you. To hear from you guys makes me all warm and fuzzy inside and makes me happy so thank you again. Please do not forget your cupcakes and I would love to hear from you guys again and thank you for reading :D_ P.S GO SEE TRANSFORMERS REVENGE OF THE FALLEN !!!!!!!!! ITS AMAZING :D _I don't want to ruin it so that's all I'm saying ttyl :D **


	15. The other side of the coin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro I only own my character.

**A/N: **"_// talking//" _is the transformers own language. **"**//** talking **//" is comm link in their own language. -- words-- inner thoughts

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and painfully hot this particular summer day but this fact only seemed to fuel the 3 motor vehicles that were rumbling down this old dusty forgotten back road, to go that bit faster. But what were these 3 vehicles doing in a place like this was anyone's guess as they were not really seen in this particular area because to be honest why would a semi with painted flames, a brand new camero and a search and rescue hummer be doing in the middle of the desert? But of course these questions didn't really matter because no one is here to witness this strange scene or the stranger scene of the vehicles driving themselves as there was no one in the driver's seat.

What was stranger still was the fact that they could speak.

"_// Sir was it a good idea to leave 'Hide with 'Jack? You know in his present condition won't he do something rash? //"_

"_// I do not believe so Bumblebee, Ironhide cares too much for the femmes to ignore a direct command from myself. //"_

"_// But you do remember that one time with the twins right? He did ignore that command didn't he? //" _

"_// I am trying to forget that particular incident Ratchet as I would have thought you were as well. //"_

"_// Hahahaha, well as much as I hated the damage they did to themselves it was a funny incident in its self. //"_

"_// You were not the one that had to pry Sunstreaker off of Ironhide or vice verse. // "_

"_// No I wasn't but it was amusing to watch. // "_

"_// So Ironhide shouldn't be trusted with 'Jack sir? // "_

Sigh.

"_// Yes he can Bumblebee, he will just be very upset with my order but not overly so that it will stop him from carrying it out. //"_

"_In other words 'Bee he's throwing a temper tantrum that will leave Wheeljack with no audio receptors."_

"_// Oh it sounds like a PMSing Mikaela. //"_

Now if a person were to be watching the travelling group of vehicles one would have noticed a very visible shiver running through each of their frames, what made it even odder was the fact that there were no earthquakes that day.

* * *

Now not too far away but far away not to be noticed by the other party of talking cars were another pair cars which happened to be familiar with the other group. Anyway only one of these cars had any passengers, which was the ford mustang and the topkick which was driving along side the mustang seemed to be driving itself.

"Hey Wheeljack aren't we meant to be going the other way?"

It was at this point that the ford mustang answered.

"Yes Samuel but it seems that Ironhide doesn't want to go that way."

At his response the two passengers didn't seem to faze by the fact that their car was talking to them but rather they were surprised by the answer that was given.

"How many times 'Jack just call me Sam? You make me sound like an old man. Pfff."

"I'm sorry Sam it just seems weird to cal-"

"Wait a minute dude, do you mean that 'Hide's gone all psycho on us and is leading us a suicide mission and is gone to go into the next town and become a mass murder?"

Both human and mech (although I'm not too sure how that was done since he is the car they are currently sitting in) turned and stared at him.

"What do I have something on my face?"

"No Miles is just, emm how to say this, lets see, oh yea you've been watching too much TV! 'Hide hasn't gone mad right 'Jack? Right? Right!?"

"I don't believe that he has gone mad or insane as you humans would say-"

"See Miles 'Jack right he's not insane because if that was to happen then it would be the end of the world as we know it, with his trigger happy personality he would just go on rampage and kill everyone in sight rather than a murder spree because to go and murder someone is to have intent but he would just kill everyone including us without reason because crazy people do that and we couldn't stop him because you remember his guns don't you? They were big and scary I think they were bigger than Optimus's right? Oh dear lord I hope he's sane!!!!"

Awkward silence.

"Fascinating! Do you do that all of the time or under certain conditions? Does every one of your species do this or is it inherited? Can you do it again because I would like to record it for my research of you humans, you are all so fascinating!"

"Dude that was so not cool."

"I know but what about Ironhide? Is he _okay_?"

"Well we don't tend to go mad or insane like humans but we do blow circuits which could lead to malfunctions in our programming and can cause us to act differently from what we usually do. Although it is easily fixed with this type of injury the hardest part is grabbing hold of the mech in question and holding them down. But in Ironhide's case I'm not sure if that is what is wrong with him as he is not showing most of the symptoms but I feel it would be best if we talk to him about his current course of action."

"So who wants to speak to him first?"

Once again Miles astounded his friends by asking a relevant question, and his question was met with reluctant silence.

* * *

-- HOW DARE HE TELL ME TO RUN AWAY!!!!!!! I have never, ever, ever ran away from any fight no matter how high the odds have been stacked against our side _NEVER! _Not only that he knows how I feel about this mission, it is my personal duty to bring back my charge.

Slag it all.

It's my fault that the femmes had been taken in the first place. If I had been paying closer attention to where Jemma had went then we wouldn't be in this pit forsaken predicament in the first place. If I had been a better guardian to her then this wouldn't have happened. I was too preoccupied with meeting an old friend, an old comrade that I managed to neglect the one that I have sworn to protect here on this mud ball of a planet.

The little fragger is going to pay when I get my hands on him.

How dare he take the femmes to get back at us? Our war has nothing to do with the humans, all they are guilty is of being in the wrong place at the wrong time and forming bonds with us. They are not warriors unless you count Sam but he was an unwilling accomplice. It is the same as it was with our own femmes, they are caught in the cross fire and they will face…

SLAGING PIT SPAWN FRAGGERS I'LL MEET THE UNMAKER BEFORE THEY EVEN LAY A FINGER ON MY CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But it doesn't change the fact that I failed to protect her from the Decepitscum, it doesn't change the fact that if she dies it will be my fault. I have to find her and make sure that will never happen! I have to!

Because if it were to happen it would be all my fault…--

* * *

"_// Optimus? Have you noticed? //"_

"_// Yes Ratchet I'm hoping that he will turn around in a few moments and leave us to get on with it. //" _

"_// Shouldn't we go and speak with him sir? I mean we should try to explain why he needs to stay with Wheeljack again? //"_

"_// No Bumblebee to do so again would insult his intelligence, he understands that you are needed to track Soundwave and the femmes and Ratchet for medical assistance. He also understands that Wheeljack hasn't been here for the same amount of time as ourselves and still needs time to adapt to hiding, that and Sam and Miles need to get as far away as possible for their own safety. Ironhide is following us because he feels responsible that Soundwave was able to sneak behind our defences and snatch his own charge from under his watch. I just hope that he does not allow his guilt cloud his judgement and jeopardise this mission. // _

Sigh.

"_// We shall give him a another breem and then we will turn around. //"_

"_// Understood. //"_

_

* * *

  
_

It was of course Sam who drew the short straw and was appointed (more like forced) into talking to Ironhide. Oh the joy he felt.

"Communication lines open feel free to speak."

After much glaring from one human friend and alien car.

"Hey 'Hide why are we going against orders?"

At this question Ironhide or more precisely the topkick sped up and went in front of the mustang to try and get away from them.

"C'mon dude we don't blame you for what happened, now just talk to us."

"You do realise that we will be in a lot of trouble when Prime decides that he's had enough of us following him right?"

More awkward silence.

The three friends were beginning to think that there was something wrong with the line when he finally spoke up.

"It was my fault. I couldn't protect her and now she will suffer the same fate as…."

"The same fate as who? Well that doesn't really matter right now what matters is that you have got to let them go and do what they need to do. Otherwise we won't get them back. If Optimus said we were better to get as far away as possible then we should go right?"

"You know that Sam speaks the truth Ironhide. Optimus knows what he is doing and if he thinks that this is the best thing to do then we should do it without question. We know you feel guilty but if we go on like this then we will be doing more harm than good and that could hurt Jemma's chances of survival as well as Mikaela's chances."

"But he is not Prowl how can we be sure his plan will work?"

"Now your questioning Prime's leadership skills?! Now Ironhide you know you are just making excuses for not turning around."

"Sam. How can be so confident to the point that you will not help with finding your mate?"

"First of all she's my girlfriend and second of all I believe in 'Bee and Optimus. They'll bring her back safe and sound because they are her friends as well and Optimus always keeps his promises doesn't he?"

"There you go Ironhide. The child has spent less time with Prime than you and I, yet he still has complete trust in him now where is yours? Or have you given up in our Commander?"

It wasn't until old 'Hide had though on their words for a few minutes that he finally made a decision.

The black topkick turned and did a full 180 and began to head in the direction that it came from it with a sense of purpose for the first time in a few hours.

* * *

An audio sigh was heard from the massive semi with flames and could be seen to have relaxed slightly for the moment.

"_// He's turning around. Good now maybe we can get to work. //" _

"_// I'm surprised that he stayed hidden for as long as he did, but it seems that his emotions got the better of him and made him reckless. //" _

"_// Hmm it seems that no one can hide from you Bumblebee? //"_

"_// Well I wouldn't say that Ratchet this slagger is pretty good. //" _

"_// Then I suggest that we stop talking and start moving then. //"_

"_// Yes sir. //" _

It only then when the black topkick and mustang were out of range did they change their course for the faint energy signals and begin to track the new mech.

**A/N: Hey guys its been a while hasn't it? Well I'm afraid to say life kind of came out of nowhere and so I have been busy with work, family, friends and applying for college so this is really the first time i managed to sit and write. Anyway I don't know when the next one will be coming out but I have started it so it is in progress but i have a feeling life is going to come and see me again but i will try. Please leave comments about how you feel about this story as it is always welcome the good and the bad, it makes me happy to hear from you guys :) oh and don't forget to take your cupcakes guys they are extra big this time (nearly as tall as me) :D Thank you reading and hope you have enjoyed this chapter (its more of a filler but it felt needed) and hope to see you all again tyyl :D**


	16. Important notice

Hi guys its me abitstupid or otherwise known as Lin, I would like to make an announcement about my story.

I am hereby putting **Normal life I wish!** on hold.

Before any of you can kill me I want to give the reasons why I've came to this decision. I've been re-reading some of the chapters and to be honest I've been cringing at them, I mean some of the things that I've written are a wee bit stupid and unbelievable. I've noticed as well that my character Jemma seems just a little bit too stupid rather than the childish semi-adult that I was aiming for and some of the chapters are a bit rushed or don't have not enough description in them.

So to make my story better not just for myself but for all those faithful readers out there, who have reviewed and added this story to their favourites list, I'm going to put it on halt to re-do the entire story so far. Which means going back and starting from chapter 1 again and fixing plotline holes, grammar and sentence construction.

But I don't think I can do it all by myself so I'm going to be looking for a beta reader. If any one would like to offer as a beta reader please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, or if any one knows of a beta reader that they would recommend and know that they are accepting please let me know. I'm bit nervous about the whole beta reader thing so any advice is good advice :D

One more note I would like to say a **BIG,BIG,BIG **thank you to all who have read this far and have reviewed and added this story to your favourite list I just hope that you can be patient while I make this story better. I wont take it down but I will replace the chapters and will put a note on it at the start so until then thank you and hope to speak to you again soonish.

Lin.


End file.
